You're Joking Right?
by MewTama-ChanKick
Summary: Ichigo was accepted to Ouran, only to find out an old childhood enemy attends school there. Plus Is she falling for Tamaki? And What's this talk about a seventh mew? Plus can Haruhi trust Tamaki with her secret? Summaries suck but the story is great
1. A Weird Arrival

Ichigo's POV

I can't believe it! I can't believe it! I have no idea how this happened! I can believe I got in Ouran! I took all my time studying when off from work, being a mew, and all that other crap. I still don't know how this could have happened. I've never been the smartest person in the world… who knew just by studying that it would help your grades out fantastically. After I got my grades for school high enough, I was able to take the entrance exam for Ouran. It was very challenging. It took me over an hour, but apparently I did really good on the test, BECAUSE I GOT IN! WOOO HOOO! Okay, sure the uniforms could be a lot more cute, but still, they aren't horrible. I mean just to think, I'm at Ouran, the school for the super rich and beautiful! Not even Mint was rich enough to get in! Boy was she angry when she found out I was accepted.

I was literally dancing in circles when I tripped and fell on something. I looked behind me and realized it wasn't a something. It was a someone, and a cute male someone at that. He had beautiful blonde hair, and bright violet eyes. He stood up and brushed himself off. He was about 6 feet tall. When he smiled I felt like I was going to melt. "I'm so sorry," I said to him, feeling very embarrassed.

He extended his hand out to me and said, "The fault is all mine princess. I hope you didn't get hurt at all."

I grabbed his hand and he helped me stand up. I smiled and replied, "Why no, not at all. I'm fine, I'm used to getting hurt anyway. It would take a lot to hurt me."

"Well that's no excuse for what I have done. I haven't seen you around here before. Do you happen to be new?"

"Yes. My name is Ichigo Momomiya."

"Welcome to Ouran Ichigo. Need help with any of your classes?"

"Well yes. Do you know where classroom 1-A is?"

"Hang on I'll get you someone to show you. OH HARUHI!"

I turned around to see who he was calling. I couldn't believe my eyes. That was Haruhi Fujioka. I could tell right away with the way her eyes looked. I hated that girl so much. The last time I saw her, we got in a huge fight over Masaya, and now neither of us have him.

It took me a couple minutes until I realized she was wearing the uniform for Ouran men, and her hair was much shorter, but I guess that was my fault for throwing that gum in her hair.

"Hey Haruhi," the tall blonde said, "This is Miss Ich…"

"I know very well who she is sempai," Haruhi said, with a little annoyance in her voice. "I used to go to school with her. My guess would be is that she needs help with her classes."

"Awww my daughter is bonding with some of her old middle school female friends!"

Daughter?… I have a feeling that this guy isn't the smartest person in the world. It's kind of weird. He looks so familiar. I know I had of met this tall blonde kid before.

While in the middle of my thinking, Haruhi grabbed my hand and started pulling me towards our class. "You don't need to pull me," I said, I guess kinda snooty, but she deserved it. I pulled away from her grip. "I can follow you without the grip."

Haruhi stopped and turned around, "Look Ichigo, I don't wanna start a fight. It's the absolute last thing on my mind."

"It sure wasn't the last thing on your mind when we were fighting over Masaya at our old school."

"I know how mean I used to be, but I've matured since I've came to Ouran, and I don't wanna get pulled back into that loop again. Everything I do is somehow known by a close friend of mine named Kyoya Ootori. He probably knows about how mean I used to be. However he has, so far, decided not to tell anyone about it." Haruhi is friends with Kyoya Ootori? Wow every rich person in Tokyo must go here. "Are you thinking about joining the host club?"

"Host club? What's a host club?"

"Go to music room 3 after school to find out. The club leader is Tamaki Suoh, the guy that you were talking to back before I came over. His father is the chairmen of the school, so he's the reason you're here. He's very kind hearted, but don't get fooled. Under Tamaki's kindness, there's a huge idiot waiting to get out, and he has the weird theory that I'm his daughter. Kyoya Ootori is…"

"Are you a customer of the host club?"

"If you haven't noticed Ichigo, most people here know me as a guy. The only people who know I'm a girl are you, and my friends Tamaki Suoh, Kyoya Ootori, Hikaru Hitachiin, Kaoru Hitachiin, Hunny Haninozuka, and Mori Morinozuka. All seven of us are the hosts of the host club." When Haruhi was saying the names, I was surprised to hear the names were probably the most richest teenagers in Tokyo. "We need to get to class," Haruhi said. I followed her behind. Wow, I wonder what happened that had made her dress up like a guy. I followed Haruhi to our class room and sat in an empty chair next to Haruhi.

"So why do you dress up like a guy everyday? I mean there has to be a reason."

"I broke a vase that was worth 8 million yen, and since I couldn't pay it off I had to work for the host club until my debt was paid completely off. I don't that will ever happen with Kyoya adding to my debt everyday."

"Oh that sucks."

"Look Ichigo, I just wanted to tell you that I'm over Masaya. I like someone else now, so if you want, you can go after him."

"I can't. He's studying in England. I mean we are still friends, but he probably found someone he likes more than me anyway. Who do you like anyway?"

"It doesn't matter Ichigo. You wouldn't know him anyway."

She had a point there. I'm probably lucky that I even know Haruhi, and I still wouldn't call it luck considering I would do anything in the world not to know her. Mint is the richest person that I know, and she isn't even rich enough for Ouran. It also isn't likely that there is many honor students here either. I wouldn't be surprised if we were the only two. The only other rich person I know is Ryou, from what I hear. But how rich could he be? He lives in the upstairs of the café.

Maybe coming to Ouran wasn't the smartest idea.


	2. Ryou's Cousin: AKA The Cafe's Rival

Ichigo POV

Okay the more I got though all my classes, the more I regretted attending Ouran. The stuff they teach you here is REALLY hard. Maybe I would have been better off just staying at my old school. Ugh and an hour after school ends, I'm stuck at my worthless job at Café Mew Mew. I don't see why Ryou doesn't let us quit. Crime hasn't come to Tokyo for over a year, plus ten bucks an hour isn't enough money at all. Still I guess I have enough time to see what this host club is all about. If only I could find it. This school is so damn big. I don't think I will ever find Music Room 3.

"You lost Maim?" I turned around and saw the blonde kid with the bright violet eyes again.

"Yes I can't find the host club."

"Ah yes, it will be good to have another customer joining us Miss Ichigo! I'll show you were it is, and on the way there I will explain everything to you princess. Which reminds me, I never properly introduced myself to you. I'm Tamaki Suoh." Princess? Wow he's really a gentleman. I wish I got respect like that when I'm working at the Café. All I usually get is yelling from Ryou and Mint. You think outta six mews me, Berry, and Lettuce wouldn't be the only ones doing work, well I guess you can say that Pudding does, but she's the entertainment, and any of us could do that. Zakuro is usually too busy to even come to the café! It makes me so angry sometimes. As Tamaki told me about the host club, the more interested I got, I mean who would have known that for a change I wouldn't be the one serving people. They would be serving me. I think I would like this. As soon as Tamaki led me in the doors, my eyes popped. This was the biggest music room ever! I saw a lot of girls surrounded by the six guys, and when Tamaki walked in, most of them came over here to talk to him. I decided to sneak out of the crowd with all the girls.

"I see you took my advice and came," said a voice behind me. It was Renge. We really bonded in science class, plus she showed up to the café every once in a while.

"Yeah it seems pretty cool here," I said with a smile on my face, "It's better to be served rather than serving others, plus Tamaki is super cute."

"Oh trust me, he has a cousin that is just as cute as him. Every once in a while he stops by, not as a host or anything, but just to see how things are doing. This is competition the Café you know."

"Really?" I asked. I never knew we had competition.

"Yes, It runs the same hours as the café. In my opinion, The Host Club is great, but the food is no way near as good as the café's. I would be there more often, but I'm the manager of the Host Club now, so I have to get to as many host club meetings as I can. That reminds me, today in my math class, Tamaki's cousin said he was going to be stopping by to see how competition was going. I'm so excited."

"He must be really cute."

"He is super cute. There he is!" I looked at the doors. OH MY GOD IT WAS RYOU! A whole bunch of girls ran up to him. He's Tamaki's cousin? Wow, I guess that gives me the idea on how rich he is. I had no idea that he went to school here. Oh great he is probably wondering why I'm not on the way the café. Maybe I can sneak out without him seeing me, oh yeah Ichigo because that always works out good.

"Hey Renge," I started to ask, "Do Tamaki and Ryou get along?"

"Not really. Well Tamaki is too much of an idiot to realize that, but haven't you noticed in the last two years, especially the last 6 months that Haruhi has been a host, that the café has been losing business?"

"Yes we did notice that our numbers went way down. It isn't really a big deal for us though. Our café will never shut down, we still have tons of people visiting from the other schools." Plus we have the mew thing, so we won't ever shut down. I saw Ryou leave. He didn't even see me. That was great.

"Well I got to go," Renge said, "Haruhi is starting to look lonely and he's really cute." I shook my head with a fake smile. If only she knew.

"Hello Princess," Tamaki said to me as he walked up to me, "It is a pleasure to meet you."

"It was nice to meet you Tamaki but I need to get to my job."

"Job? Oh yeah I forgot you were that new honor student. Where do you work?"

"Over at Café Mew Mew."

Then Tamaki got this weird sudden happy look on his face, "THAT'S AMAZING! YOU MUST KNOW MY COUSIN RYOU THEN! Everyone!" Tamaki looked at everyone in the music room, and they all looked at him, "Club activities are closing early today. We are sorry but we are going to ask you to leave."

As all the girls left, everyone couldn't help but be confused. What was going on? After everyone was gone, besides me, Renge, and all the hosts, were gone. Hikaru finally asked, "What the heck is going on?"

"Yeah Tono," said Kaoru, "Why did you make everyone leave?"

"Today the host club is taking a field trip!" yelled Tamaki, "To my cousin's café!"

"You mean the one with all the cake?" asked Hunny, "I always wanted to go there."

"No offence guys," I said, "But do you really need to watch me work?"

"Of course Ichi-chan. You can bring cakes to us and stuff! It will be so fun!" AWWW HE WAS SO CUTE! I mean for a 17 year old.

"Okay guys," Kyoya said, "Our limo is outside. Let's go."

Limo? WOOO HOOO! I followed them outside and went in the limo. Again, WOOO HOOO! "Wow this limo is amazing! I could adapt to this quickly. WOOO HOOO!"

"Funny," said Hunny, sitting next to me, "That's exactly what Haru-chan said!"

"No I didn't," she said, "I was more like 'OH MY GOD' but I didn't do anything as embarrassing as 'WOOO HOOO'." She stared at me with annoyance, and I returned the look.

"Haru-chan. Why are you glaring at Ichi-chan?"

"No reason at all."

"Okay. Ichi-chan, why are you glaring at Haru-chan?"

"Cuz she's a man stealer," I whispered really quiet, Haruhi was the only one that heard me, since she was sitting right next to me.

"What was that Ichi-chan?"

"Oh nothing," I replied with a smile.

We arrived at the café. "Ah I always wanted to come to my cousin's café!" shouted Tamaki. Haruhi was right. He is kind of an idiot, but he still is really cute. "Come on! Let's go in! Ichigo! Lead the way!"

"Ummm… sure," I said.

I walked in the café with everyone following me in. I then saw Tamaki crawling, walking and running all around. Oh great, Ryou is going to kill me. "Hey Renge," I said to her, "Please don't let Tamaki break anything."

"I'll try my best."

"Oh and don't order anything that is hard to carry."

"No promises."

That was just like her. I laughed as I went into the back room.

"Your late," said Ryou without turning around. He had just arrived, I could tell, he was still in his uniform. "You know my school is a mile away and yours is right down the road so…" He then turned around and saw my uniform.

"You do realize I go to Ouran too now right?" I asked with an attitude.

"Really? How did you get in? Did you rob a bank?"

"Well excuse me dumb ass…!"

"Your excused."

Ugh I HATE HIM SO MUCH! "I actually passed the entrance exam!"

"Wow they must have felt sorry for you!"

"Oh shut up! I worked hard to get in Ouran!"

"Well can you work hard here and get in your uniform?"

"Fine! Oh and by the way, I invited the hosts of the host club here! I hope you don't mind." I got this huge smile on my face and happily skipped to the dressing room. Ryou started to talk to me from outside the dressing room.

"Were you talking to Renge?" He asked, with annoyance in his voice.

"Of course I was. She is one of our best customers, I mean when she isn't needed at the host club." I exited the dressing room in my café uniform. "Besides, all the members of the host club seem pretty nice," I said, but then I caught myself and said, "Except Haruhi, who is a total ass."

"Hey don't say that about him. He's the only one who seems to be normal."

"You do realize we used to go to the same school. We were arch enemies."

"I think someone has a crush on someone."

"EWWWW! I would never!" If only that jerk knew what he was saying! "But that Tamaki kid is cute, I mean from what Renge said you two much love each other so much."

"Ha for some reason I think Renge said something different. Still I need to tell you something." His voice suddenly became serious. "Remember how I told you that You, Mint, Lettuce, Pudding, and Zakuro were the five mews, but then I found out there was actually a sixth mew, Berry."

"Yeah I remember. You do realize how much easier it would have been fighting with six rather than five right?"

"Yes I do. I went over the research again. Actually I went over it many times, and there may be a possibility that there could be seven Mews, rather than six."

"What? You got to be joking. Is there a catch? Like is this one a boy?"

"No it's a female Ichigo."

"Well who do you think it is?"

"I think it's someone who goes to Ouran."

"What how could you possibly know that?"

"Think about it, there are seven major private schools in Tokyo. Everyone of you mews originally came from one of those schools, and I don't think is was done accidental. I was thinking if I look over the research some more, I think we have a pretty good chance of finding out who it is."

"Well what do you want us to do to help."

"I already took that matter into my hands. I hacked into Ouran's data base and put all of you into the honor program at Ouran, so I guess there are now two Ichigo Momomiya's at Ouran. Oh well. Later, I'm going to talk to all of the parents of the mews, telling them that they were accepted to Ouran."

"What about Pudding and Zakuro? Pudding is only 10 and Zakuro is outta school."

"That is why I only had you, Lettuce, Berry, and Mint are the only one who will be attending Ouran."

"UGH WHY MINT?"

"Because she knows a lot of people there already. She would probably get along with them quickly. Now please get to work. Lettuce and Berry are the only one's working right now!"

"Fine."

I ran outside, and no one was really at the café. Just the host club, and Lettuce and Berry were there too, talking to them.

"Hello Ichigo," said Lettuce, "Did Ryou talk to you about us attending Ouran?"

"Yes he told me everything. I'm kinda upset about Mint attending though."

"Mint," Hikaru started to ask.

"You mean Mint Aizawa?" finished Kaoru

"Yeah," Berry said, "Do you know her?"

"Yes Hikaru used to be in love with her."

"Was not," said Hikaru, kinda pissed.

"Oh please! Mint is a ballerina and our mom used to design all her dresses. Hikaru and Mint were really good friends. They stopped talking though about four years ago. She was the only one that could tell us apart."

"Wait," started Haruhi, "You said that Tamaki and I were the only ones that could tell you two apart."

"I lied," said Hikaru.

"HOW DARE YOU LIE TO MY HARUHI!" yelled Tamaki evilly glaring at Hikaru, who totally ignored the glare that Tamaki had given him. I saw Haruhi roll her eyes, and Berry and Lettuce just looked confused at each other.

"How couldn't people tell you guys apart?" I asked, "You both have different hair colors."

"That's because I dyed my hair," Hikaru said, and then pulled out his wallet. Once he got it out he took out a picture and handed it to Berry. "That's us right before we dyed our hair."

"You two are easy to tell apart," said Berry. I looked at the picture and didn't notice a difference at all. "Hikaru is on the left, you can tell because he's just leaning against the wall, looking kind bored. Kaoru is on the right, smiling at the camera and having fun."

Kaoru and Hikaru got these speechless faces. Oh my goodness, Berry is a lot smarter than what people give her credit for. Finally Kaoru said, "You were right Berry. Congratz!" I saw Kaoru blush a little. AWWWWW!

"Guys we better get going," said Kyoya, "Do you know where I can pay the bill at?"

"Oh follow me up to the cash register," said Lettuce.

Kyoya and Lettuce went up while Mint entered. She was already in her uniform. "Sorry I'm late," she said, "Dance practice ran far too long today."

"Does it even matter," I started, "It isn't like you wouldn't have done any work anyway. Where's Pudding and Zakuro? They usually come at this time too, not because they are lying about there dance practice, but Pudding's school actually ends later than ours and Zakuro doesn't get outta work until 4:15."

"Zakuro is working on a movie and isn't going to make it today," she said, "Pudding is rehearsing for her school's talent show and also won't make it today. Wow this place is dead."

"Hey not completely," I said, "I invited some of my friends at Ouran."

"You have friends there."

"Yes! Of course I do!"

"I'm sure they only are friends with you because of the café!"

"HEY YOU ARE ALMOST AS BAD AS RYOU SOMETIMES!"

Mint ignored me and sat down in a chair to do nothing. Oh great and customers are coming now! Ugh today is going to be a long day.

Okay guys, this chapter is a little bit longer than what I usually will write, but I couldn't find a good place to stop, even though I like cliff hangers, I really wasn't in the mood. BTW I might have the next chapter be in two or three different Point Of Views rather than just one. Just letting you know. Hope you loved the story lol J


	3. Crazy At The Cafe

Lettuce's POV

"That would be 1895 yen ($18.95) Mr. Ootori," I told Kyoya as waiting for him to pay.

"Wow. With prices like that and food like this I should come here more often." I kinda laughed at that. He had to be joking. He was the richest teenager in Tokyo. Kyoya reached into his wallet and handed me his credit card. "I'm serious," he said, responding to my laughter. I kinda felt embarrassed, but he seemed to understand. "The chefs at home never make food at home as good as this. Plus I love the fact that the café was based around the Mew's. I'm a total Mew supporter. Outta them all, that green girl seems the be the power link to them, but the pink one tends to get annoying sometimes, and she seems like she would be a spaz."

"I totally know what you mean and agree with you 100%!" I agree with you way more than you realize.

"Really? You don't seem like the kinda girl that would support them. Of course neither do I. We're both the smart one's outta our group, or at least you seem to be. Outta my group though, I'm probably the strongest supporter, besides Hunny, who is the yellow one's number one fan. Hikaru and Haruhi aren't really supporters. Mori and Kaoru don't say it, but when I was at Mori's house, I saw a picture of the purple one in his room, and Kaoru, well he has a whole book dedicated to that Bunny or whatever she is."

"Here at Café Mew Mew we are all supporters. That's what makes our job so fun. Well at least for me." I'm probably blushing like crazy right now.

"That's good. The Mews keep us safe everyday. Without them, we'd all be dead. There hasn't been a sighting of them in over a year. I really wish I could see them again."

I felt kinda sorry for him now. "Well maybe they will come back. You never know when the next alien is going to come and try to kill us all. It could happen tomorrow for all we know."

"Well hopefully it's something like, a fire, and then that green girl can put it out. From my observation, her powers seem to all come from water and I would love to see her in action!"

"I'm sure they want to help out too. If I were them, I would get bored of doing nothing."

"That's how I feel when Tamaki gets sick."

Wow Kyoya is really funny. Plus he's super cute, but he would never look my way. I am so outta his type.

Hikaru's POV

I kept watching Mint as Kaoru and Berry were talking. I tried my best to keep it like I wasn't being obvious. I think I was doing a good job. She was a lot different than what she was four years ago. Still, it wasn't in a good way. She was very snobby and rude. Plus she did no work at all. Still, she was really cute, and inside, I could tell she was the same Mint she used to be. Sure it may be, really deep down, but she can't be a total snob, can she?

"Hikaru," started Kaoru, "You can't just sit there and pretend to listen to what Berry and I are saying. Go talk to Mint. I'm sure you guys have a lot of catching up to do." I shook my head no. I couldn't just go up there and be like 'hey Mint what's up you may not remember me but I'm the kid that you haven't spoken to for about 4 years' because I'm sure someone as classy as her would love to hear something like that from someone like me. "Hikaru!" Kaoru shouted, interrupting my thoughts. "You need to go up there. I mean you don't have to be like 'hey Mint what's up, you may not remember me but I'm the kid you haven't spoken to for about 4 years' but you can just try to talk to her. Be simple and don't even tell her you're Hikaru Hitachiin. She probably wouldn't even recognize you with the brown hair."

"Sure Mint may be different now," said Berry, "But I'm sure she would be happy to see you, because even though she can be a snobby jerk, she cares about her friends."

"Yeah there's the problem," I started out softly, and then shouted, "I'M NO LONGER HER FRIEND." I shouted right into Berry's face and I could see Kaoru getting a little irritated.

"What's all this loud commotion?" asked a girl's voice from behind. I realized it was Mint. She sat down next to me. "You are making my break so unbearable." Ugh, I miss the old Mint already.

"Isn't your work basically a break?" asked Berry.

"All have you known if I don't…"

"I know! With the tea at the time you don't need to tell me again."

"So you two go to Ouran. Do you mind if I ask you two your names?"

"I'm getting some fresh air," I quickly said getting up.

Mint's POV

"What's his problem?" I asked. That was very rude.

"He was just surprised to see you here Miss Aizawa."

"What? Has been to my ballet recitals and not liked them. He could have just said so. I can take constructive criticism." Berry started to laugh at my comment. "HEY WATCH IT!"

"Actually both me and your brother have seen your performances several times, and we think they are great. Maybe I should introduce myself. My name is Kaoru Hitachiin and that was my brother Hikaru Hitachiin. Remember us now?" He asked kinda chuckling.

"That was Hikaru?" I asked. "He looked so angry. So different."

"Well you have to excuse him. That's his normal face."

"Maybe I should go talk to him."

Hikaru's POV

I came back into the café and saw Mint come up to me. "Hey Hikaru," she said with a smile, "Sit down at this table. We have so much to talk about."

"There's absolutely nothing to talk about Mint," I said.

"What do you mean? We haven't talked in over 4 years."

"Yeah that's just it. You changed. You're a bitch now."

"AHHH HOW DARE YOU CALL ME THAT!"

"I WAS ONLY SPEAKING THE TRUTH!"

Kaoru's POV

Berry and I were watching Mint and Hikaru yell at each other from afar. It was very entertaining. We couldn't help but laugh at every word we heard. It was super funny. "So Berry," I started to say, "Where do you go to school?"

"Oh I go to that crummy one right up the road. You know Grander High."

"That's not a crummy school at all. It's actually a very good school."

"Yeah but everyone there is rich and it's kinda weird. Plus compared to Ouran it's a lot worse. That's why I'm so happy that I was able to pass the entrance exam. Boy was it hard."

"What grade are you in?"

"I'm in ninth just like Ichigo!"

"That's good. That means all of us are going to be together!"

"That's great!" We both turned our heads at Mint and Hikaru, whose chairs were back to back and both of there heads were sticking up in snooty ways. We both started to crack up. "Wow those two are perfect for each other!" Berry exclaimed. "We totally gotta hook those two up together. God would be upset if we didn't!" We both looked at each other with devilish faces. We both had the same idea. Plan HikaMint was in action… okay maybe not HikaMint but something like that!

Haruhi's POV

It looked like everyone was having a really fun time here. Everyone but me. I didn't wanna come here at all. I couldn't stand Ichigo at all. I used to date Masaya before she came along. I saw the way he looked at her, and I saw the way she looked at him. I pretended not to notice at all, but I couldn't pretend forever. Back when I went to the private school that Ichigo and I both went too, I was considers the school's popular, bitchy girl. Everyone seemed to think I was mean, but people feared me. Now at Ouran they don't, and I love that, but sometimes I wish I could tell the guy I like a was a girl. There was no way he would date me unless he knew, but I made a promise to the club, and there isn't a way I could get out of it.

"Hey Haruhi," said the adorably cute blonde with blue eyes coming up to me. I loved this guy so much.

"Hi Ryou," I said calmly back. I hope I'm not blushing! "I'm sorry to drag the host club here. I know how much competition it is for the café, and I wouldn't want us being here cause the café to close down.

"You worry way too much Haruhi. This café isn't even close to going outta business. As long as there are still supporters that love the Mews, this café is here to stay."

"Hey Ryou. Do you believe in the Mews? Well I mean do you support them?"

"Well I did open this café didn't I?"

"Yes but do you support them, because how do I know this isn't really just for money… of course I couldn't ever see you doing something you don't believe in."

"When it comes down to it, the mews have been very nice to us. The mews are the inspiration, and I don't think I would be able to lie about something like this. Sure even if I didn't support the Mews, I probably would still open this café. I have to admit, it rolls in a lot of cash. Still I really don't care about the money at all. All I really care about is the smile on a customer's face when they get what they want and like it, but you better not tell Ichigo I said that." I chuckled a little. "Well Haruhi. It's just about closing time. I think it would be best if you guys go. I have some work to do downstairs. Take care Haruhi."

"I will," I said back, "Don't stay up too late!" I looked around the café, and realized that everyone had already left, besides Mint, Ichigo, Lettuce, Ryou, Berry, and Tamaki.

"Come on Haruhi," Tamaki said, "Let's not keep my cousin from doing his work." We both walked outside the café. Tamaki seemed so happy to come here, but I wonder why. He hadn't said one word to Ryou while we were there. "Why Don't I walk you home, it's a little dark for you to be going by yourself." It's only 6:30. "Did you have fun Haruhi? I certainly did. Honey, Mori, and I all devoured the cake. It was super yummy."

"It was. I just talked to Ryou the whole time. He's a really nice guy, but I find it weird that you didn't talk to him at all. Is there something between you two going on?"

"Haruhi," started Tamaki, "A lot of people think I'm an idiot."

"I know that already Tamaki."

"Well I'm not an idiot enough to see that Ryou doesn't really like me that much. He ignores me all the time in class. It's as if we aren't even related."

"So I'm guessing you have known Ryou since you came to Tokyo."

"No that's untrue. Ryou is actually from my mom's side of the family."

"Really?" That explains why the two look so much alike, Tamaki always has looked just like his mom.

"Yes, he was the son of my mom's twin sister. Ryou and I are five months apart, me being older. He came to visit every Christmas. We were best of friends, and we always talked to each other over the phone. We didn't get to see each other very much. I lived in France at the time and he was living in the United States."

"When did you stop seeing him?"

"After he moved to Japan with Keiichiro, his dad's assistant. Ryou's parents died when he was only ten years old in a fire. After Keiichiro took Ryou in, Ryou refused to speak to me and the family. I don't blame him though. I don't know what he's going though and I can't ever blame him cuz of that. I admire Ryou very much. His IQ exceeds over 180 and is a genius. His dad used to be a scientist, and right after his death, with the help of Keiichiro, Ryou took over what ever he was working on. To this day I still don't know what it is." Wow, there is so much I don't know about Ryou. It's upsetting. I feel so sorry to him, he manages to always have a smile on his face, but knowing this, could it all just be an act to make the people around him feel better?

Ryou's POV

I had to look over the research again. There is no way I could have screwed up this bad. "Keiichiro take a look at this. I have something that is going to blow your mind away, and not in a good way." Keiichiro came over to my left side to look at the computer screen with all the information. "My calculations were more off than I thought when the mew project started. It turns out that there is no way there can only be six, or seven mews. There has to be eight, and the eighth's power comes from dark energy. Her dark energy is so powerful that it could destroy the world over time." I banged on fist on the desk. "DAMN! How could I have been so far off?"

"Do you know any information about her?"

"She's infused with the Green Flying Lion."

"Is there even such a thing?"

"In dark energy there is, and the worst part is, her powers are activated."

"What do we do now?"

"There isn't anything we can do until she threatens Tokyo. The good news is that there is a possibility that the seventh mew has already found the power pendant to activate her powers."

"What is the seventh mew infused with?"

"It's hard to say, but her energy comes from a different place than all the other Mews."

"What do you mean?"

"Her energy comes from the moon, sun, and any kind of light there is. That would make her strongest during thunder storms, and weakest during Solar and Lunar eclipses. If I would have to guess what she was infused with, it would have to be the Monarch Butterfly."

Ha-ha hoped you loved it!


	4. Mew Toxic VS Orange Thunder Shock!

Haruhi's POV

Tamaki and I were taking a walk though the park. We decided to go digging for 'treasure', which I really do not wanna know where he got the shovels from. We found nothing valuable, but we did find this weird gold pendant with an Orange butterfly on it. Sure it wasn't real gold, but I thought it looked really cute so I put it in my pocket.

Tamaki was just sitting on the ground while I was sitting on the park bench now. I wonder what he was thinking.

* * *

Tamaki's POV

I looked at Haruhi. I was in love with her so much, but I could never tell her that. There are so many people that know that she is a girl that also love her, and I would never want to hurt her feelings.

I looked over in the trees and saw something.

"Haruhi," I started to ask, "Did you see something over there?"

"No," she replied. Then I heard something move. "I did hear something though."

"What's going on?" Suddenly, something came shooting at me.

* * *

Haruhi's POV

Some glowing green thing came and hit Tamaki and mad him unconscious. "Tamaki!" I shouted, trying to wake him up.

"It's no use!" said a voice. Out came a girl with black ears, black tail, black wings, red eyes, short black hair that went to her chin, and she was wearing a REALLY short green dress. She looked like a mew kinda. "My name is Mew Toxic."

"If you're a mew, then why did you do that?" I asked calmly.

"I never said I was a good mew. Are you a good mew?"

"What are you talking about? I'm not a mew! I don't even support the mews that much, but I can already say I support them more than I support you, you villain!"

"I'm not a villain," she said, "You are the villain!"

"What are you talking about?"

"All humans are villains." I noticed that she had a small rat in her hand and a mirror. "You see this mirror in my hand? I can show you your past, present and future all from this mirror."

"That's impossible!"

"It's also impossible for normal people like the mews to have powers too."

Outta now where, the pendant in my hand started to glow. "What's going on?" The mirror that Mew Toxic had turned into a full size mirror. I looked at it and was astonished! I had long brown hair, and was wearing a orange dress (Similar to Berry's), brown boots, brown gloves, and had black antenna's and huge orange and black wings. My eyes were a bright Orange. "AHHH I'M A BUTTERFLY?"

"You're a monarch butterfly. I knew that you looked a little feminine to be wearing Ouran's school uniform."

"THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!"

"Well it is. Well look at the time. I better go, but here's a present." The rat she had in her hand turned into a giant rat. What? How the hell is this happening? IT'S IMPOSSIBLE BEYOND BELIEF!

* * *

Ryou's POV

"KEIICHIRO!" I yelled from the downstairs lab. "CALL THE GIRLS RIGHT NOW! THERE ARE MAJOR POWER SOURCES GOING OFF IN THE PARK! THERE IS NO DOUBT THAT IT'S THE TWO MEWS FIGHTING RIGHT NOW!" Keiichiro sent all the girls text messages using my phone. "This can't be right though."

"What is it Ryou?" asked Keiichiro, coming next to me, going up to the computer.

"You know how, once activated, the pendants have a tracker in them right?"

"Yes what about them?"

"They aren't even moving at all."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that those two mews have a lot more power than I though, each one of them have more power then all six of the mews combined, if you don't include Ichigo. Still they are way more powerful than Ichigo still."

"Which one is getting a more powerful signal?"

"They are completely equal." One of the signals disappeared, leaving a signal of a monster, ones like the aliens used to use.

* * *

Tamaki's POV

I started to wake up. What was going… Oh my goodness! Where is Haruhi? I saw a orange mew fighting a giant rat. That was unusual and I felt like screaming, but I was a little too shocked to scream. Wait, who was that orange mew, I only thought there were… that's when I realized the pendant I had found, and given to Haruhi, was one the orange mew's neck. That mew was Haruhi, I was sure of it! "Haruhi!" I shouted.

"Tamaki! Go home!" she shouted then she yelled, "Orange Electric Shock!" The monster winced, but remained unharmed. The Attack had sent out a bolt of lightning, and made a thunder noise, and I could see Haruhi's fear of the sound. The weapon she used was an orange heard with a ribbon coming out of the top.

"No Haruhi!" I shouted, "I need to stay here with you! You could hurt and you are scared of thunder."

Haruhi got a pissed look on her face, "JUST GO! I'm doing this to protect you Tamaki! You need to go!" Then she yelled, "Butterfly Thunder Clap!" I saw Haruhi's fear in her eyes when her attack, a giant sound wave of thunder, pushed down the rat. The rat got right back up again. "GO TAMAKI! PLEASE!"

I was going to object, but I knew being here would be no good. I decided instead of being here, I will hide behind a bush!

* * *

Ichigo's POV

The gang and I went running to the park, in mew form. When we got there we saw an orange mew fighting with a giant rat, kinda like the first time I found out I was a mew, when I had to save Masaya. I saw the girl attacking the rat, and she was very powerful. Those attacks could kill every one of us. Whoever made the rat like that, must had been very powerful too. I felt kinda sorry for the girl. From the looks of it, her powers had to do with thunder and lightning, and from her shivers after every attack, I could tell she was terrified of thunder. All of us went up to the girl and helped her attack the creature. "Attack with us," I said, "If we combine our powers then we will be unstoppable!" She smiled and attacked with us, while shivering. In no time, the monster was gone, and Mini Mew took that little blob thing that was left of it.

"Thank you," the orange mew said, but then she flew away.

"WAIT!" we all shouted, but it was no use, she was gone.

_

* * *

_

Okay, To be honest, I really didn't like this chapter that much. I think the way Haruhi found out she was a mew was kinda cheesy, but I had to add something in there though. Oh well, I hope you still enjoyed. I originally wasn't going to have Tamaki find out about it right away, but then I realized that Tamaki couldn't be there when the girls came. Plus, I really didn't like the way I introduced Mew Toxic, but that's understandable with me because until recently, I wasn't going to put a 8th mew in, but I thought it would be good to have an evil mew in it. What do you think? Your opinion means everything to me!


	5. Mew Love Mania

_BTW I know that Kyoya doesn't have a twin sister, but I needed there to be someone in Kyoya's family that was his age that Kyoya could talk to while at school. She has brown hair that ends at her chin and is always smiling. She is a fluent guest at the host club, and no she doesn't know Haruhi is a girl._

Haruhi's POV

I tried to avoid Tamaki at all costs today. Our paths don't usually cross anyway, besides when we have club activities, which are in about 20 minutes. I don't know what I'm going to do about him. Well, killing him is always an option, an option that I will never resort to though. I don't wanna be like Mew Toxic and become evil. I still can't believe that all of this happened in one night. I've never been a mew supporter. I mean I'm grateful that they protect us, but it never made sense of how they did it. I can't believe that I'm one now. What am I going to do? I want to use my powers for good, but I don't want anyone to know who I really am, including the other mews. I want to work alone, and independent. The other mews would probably slow me down anyway, and there is nothing wrong with me to work alone. I only have one problem. Thunder. I can't be around that sound when I attack an enemy, but what am a supposed to do about it? Oh look it's Ami, Kyoya's sister. She is super sweet! I've never met anyone nicer than her "Hello Ami," I said, "You coming to the host club today?"

"Not today," she said, "I have tons of homework."

"That's too bad. I was looking forward to seeing you." I hated the fact that I had to pretend to be a boy around her, because I knew she had a crush on me because she thought I was a guy. I would actually love to be her friend, no matter how weird it would be for Kyoya.

"Well good bye Haruhi," she said, "I better be getting home." She walked out the big giant doors in the front of the school and then I was alone in the hallways of Ouran by myself. I still had twenty minutes until I had to get to the club room. I can just take a simple walk. After five minutes of walking I got pretty bored.

"Haruhi," I heard a voice say, "Can I talk to you?" I turned around and was so startled I let out a scream and jumped. The tall blonde idiot with violet eyes was staring right at me. "I'm sorry that I startled you, but there is a serious matter I want to discuss with you." He looked around himself to see if there was anyone around. "Haruhi, I need to talk to you about what happened last night."

"Look Tamaki if you are going to ask me how it happened, I don't know, but it had to do with that pendant that you gave me."

"Haruhi… I don't think you should use your powers."

"Well it isn't up to you whether I use them or not. I've already decided what I was going to do. I'm going to fight for the mews, but I'm going to fight alone and independent so they can't get in my way."

"Haruhi, I would tell you not to do that, but I know you would anyway. If that's what you want to do, I'll keep your secret." I smiled outta relief. "Don't think you are off the hook yet." Stupid rich bastard! "I want to be taken serious when I ask this question, and you don't have to answer right away, you can answer whenever you want." I shook my head up and down. "Are you in love with my cousin, Ryou?" I stood frozen in place. That question had caught me totally off guard. On Tamaki's face was a small smile, but I had a hard time figuring out whether it was fake or not. "I've seen the way you look at him Haruhi, and at the café, all you did was talk to him. You are the only one in the host club that he can seem to stand, and that is because I think you try harder to get him to like you. Like I already said, I don't need your answer now."

"Yes," I said, "I do love him."

"You do? For how long?" I could tell, even though he was trying to hide it, he was shocked.

"Since I came to Ouran."

Tamaki grabbed my hand and he started to pull me. "Come on," he said, "Let's get to the Host club. We're late."

"We still have 15 minutes."

"No we don't." I knew something was up. I stopped walking, but Tamaki just pulled my hand more, dragging me.

"Tamaki stop it!" I shouted. He stopped walking and faced me. "What's your problem?"

"I don't want you to be a mew!" he shouted, "What if you get hurt seriously? Plus your powers all have to do with thunder and lightning! What are going to do with that? You can just ignore the fact that you are terrified of any thing that has to do with the sound of thunder or lightning."

"You don't think I've been wondering about that myself, but I can't just let that get in the way."

"Well let me at least pay to get you some help."

"Help? What do you mean?"

"I mean maybe you can see a therapist."

"No thank you, I'd like to get though this on my own."

"Well I'm not going to let you Haruhi."

"What do you mean?"

"If you ever need me, I'll be there to help you along the way. I want you to have this." He reached into his pocket and took our a orange bracelet with a brown heart on it. He put it on my wrist. Engraved, it said '_love is worth it all'_. "It was my mom's," Tamaki said, and I was in shock. "I carry it every where I go, and now I want you to have it."

"Tamaki I…"

"I want you to have it," he interrupted, "Think of me when you wear it." There was a silence. Why would Tamaki give me something like this? I would think it would be very valuable to him. Finally Tamaki broke the silence, "Hey, let's skip club activities today. We don't need to let the others know. I heard there was this awesome sale for two people for the price of one at Tokyo Disney Land. Would you like to go?"

I was kinda shocked by what he had said. I replied, "I find it awkward that someone as dedicated to the host club as you would leave without notice."

"Who cares," he said, which shocked me the most. "Kyoya can take care of it himself. It's not like it's the first meeting that you have missed."

"Yes I but I know it would be the first one that you have missed, plus you aren't giving any notice."

"Fine I'll text Kyoya, but I know for a fact you would love Tokyo Disney Land. I have been there millions of times. Let's go! PLEASE!"

"Okay fine, but text Kyoya, and make sure that he knows it's your idea and not mine so he doesn't add to my debt!"

"I will. I will. Now come on! I'll pay and everything."

"I already said yes so let's go already." I smiled at Tamaki's idiotic cheers as we went off to Tokyo Disney Land. This should be really fun. Still I'm curious about why he acted so weird earlier, saying we were super late for the club, when in reality we would have been earlier. Then not a minute later he's asking me to go to Disney Land with him. Oh well, I'm not going to worry about it. Sure it wasn't like Tamaki to act so indifferent, but who am I to judge. At least I finally get to go to Tokyo Disney. I always wanted to go.

* * *

Kyoya's POV

Where could Haruhi and that idiot be? I knew that Haruhi's phone broke yesterday, from what she said at least, and she misses club meetings every once in a while, but where was Tamaki? He never misses a meeting. Where could those two have gone? Well wherever they have gone, I do know one thing, there is over a 75% chance that they are together. I started to type on my laptop to see how much money we were going to lose from them being gone today. Just as I thought, we lost over 6000 yen today. 3000 of that is going towards Haruhi's debt.

"Hello?" I heard a voice say. I closed the screen of my laptop down. Oh it was that green haired girl from the café the other day. She was sitting at the seat right across from me, smiling a huge smile. "I hope you don't mind that I request a seating with you. Ryou is taking a mini vacation that Keiichiro is forcing him to take. He could you use it, but so I have the day off and can be here."

"Oh that's nice Lettuce," I said, "And of course I don't mind. I usually don't get as many guests as the other hosts get, so whenever girls that wanna request a seating with me come around, I usually say yes to them." Great now I'm going to sound like a wannabe player by saying that.

"Really? I find it hard to believe no one else requested a seating with you."

"Well I'm not the social type I guess." Damn it! Now she's going to think that I don't wanna talk to her. She sits next to me in every class of mine, and every time I try to say something to her, my heart starts pounding and I get nervous. I don't even know why the hell this is happening, and every time I say something, I say something wrong. Like how today we were lab partners in Science. We had finished before everyone else. Well we decided to start studying and I was supposed to ask her the hereditary needs of a frog, but it came out 'diarrheic needs of fog' instead. She laughed at me like I was some weirdo.

"I'm sorry," she said, "Do you want to be alone?"

"No not at all. I was excited when I saw you here." Oh great now she thinks I'm obsessed with her! "No I didn't mean that at all…" no she probably thinks that I'm upset she's here now. "I need to go to the bathroom! I ate a lot of spicy things at lunch." IM SO STUPID! I quickly ran out of the music room as fast as I could. Damn it! What's wrong with me? I'm usually the cool type who always knows what to say. Around her, I'm lucky if something comes outta my mouth right. Plus my chest is killing me. I think I should take a visit to the infirmary. There is no reason why my heart should be beating like this, or why I'm sweating like I'm jogging in a oven all of the sudden. I know all about medical things, but I have no idea what is happening to me right now.

~30 minutes later~

_I opened my eyes up. It was good for the nurse to let me stay here. Wait a minute… I sat up and realized I wasn't in the infirmary anymore. I was on a beach, right by the ocean. What was going on? _

"_Are you okay?" said a voice. I turned to my left and noticed the green mew was standing right there. How did this happen? "You fell into the ocean and you were drowning. I came to save you right away. From the looks of it, it looks like I barely got to you in time. A minute later and you would have been dead."_

"_Really? Thank you," I replied._

"_I love you." She leaned in and…_

I quickly sat up. It was all a dream? It couldn't have been. It seemed so real to me.

"Mr. Ootori," the nurse said. I looked to my right and saw her sitting in a chair next to the bed I was in. "You said you were sick and then you fainted in my arms. I took your temperature and it was normal."

"It was? That's odd. I felt so sick earlier."

"Sometime your body can play tricks on you. By the way, you have some visitors."

"Send them in." Then the nurse left and Kaoru and Hikaru came running in.

"You okay Kyoya?" asked Kaoru.

"Yeah it isn't like you to just leave club activities without giving a notice."

"Yeah you would have think that you would at least say something."

"No wait Kaoru, remember! He did. He ate a lot of spicy food and had to go to the bathroom." I knew that there would be a catch for them to come.

"Okay we all get it. It was funny. I'm sorry but I to get away from that girl."

"Awww," said Hikaru, "Somebody is in love!"

"What?" I shouted totally shocked, "I just met the girl yesterday. Plus you shouldn't be talking Hikaru, with the ways you stalk Haruhi all day, everyday."

"I don't stalk her! I just follow her around a lot without her knowing."

"Yes Hikaru. That is called stalking!"

"No it isn't!"

"Yes it is."

"No"

"Yes!"

"Guys!" shouted Kaoru. "That isn't important. Did you read the headlines of the news paper?"

"No," both me and Hikaru said in unison.

"There was a spotting of a seventh mew there."

"Oh great," Hikaru said, "another mew to ruin Tokyo. Did you notice the alien's didn't come to Tokyo until the stupid mews started to save the day, or was it just me that found that didn't find that a weird twist in time. Plus I'm totally convince that cat lady and that green haired alien were having an affair."

"What about the white one?" I asked, still kinda shocked to find out that there is a seventh mew. "She didn't come along until after the aliens left, and what about this one. What does this orange girl have against us?"

"You don't think I'm trying to find that out Kyoya. I don't trust any of them."

"Fine, next time you are in the presence of a mew, I hope she lets you die. That reminds me, do you happen to have a picture of the mew Kaoru?"

"Yeah I have the magazine in my bag," said Kaoru kinda confused, "Why?"

"Because if you think about it, the mews have to have some secret identity so they can live upon the humans normally."

"How do you know they live upon the humans normally Kyoya?"

"It makes sense, doesn't it. Just because they are mews, would you think they would want to live normal lives?"

"Yeah Kyoya is right," said Hikaru, "How else would they know how to kill us?" I rolled my eyes. Kaoru went out to get his bag that had the magazine. "Seriously, you can't believe that those mews are totally pure and want to help us."

"So what if I do Hikaru!" I yelled, kinda getting angry.

"It just doesn't seem like you Kyoya. You are the type of guy who observes logic, but in this case, you are believing that six, now seven, magical girls are here to protect us. I think it's a bunch of balcony."

"You do realize, there are things in this world that can't always be explained by logic! The next time you are attacked by an alien, I hope that the mews don't save you and make you suffer, because of all the rude things you are saying about them right now, it is what you deserve to get. They risk there lives for you everyday Hikaru!" I tried my best not to yell at Hikaru, and I think I was pretty good at keeping my voice down. Kaoru came into the room and handed the magazine to me.

"Remind me again why you need to see the picture," Kaoru said.

"Because if the mews are living upon humans, you would think they would look a lot like the person they are secretly. Let's just pretend that… let's say Tamaki was superman. Just because he has a secret identity as Tamaki, doesn't mean he looks any different than superman. The only reason people don't notice is because people aren't looking." I looked at the cover of the magazine. The orange mew I saw fighting, looked so familiar I was shocked. "I think this girl goes to Ouran."

"Really?"

"She looks so familiar to me."

"I think your crazy," Hikaru said, "Sure I don't like the Mews, but I'm pretty sure they would be pissed if you found out who they were. Just let it be."

"That's true Hikaru. I can't find out who they are. I really don't want to now, because it will change the way I look at them forever."

"I would only be worried about the fact that someone you had known was trying to kill you." I rolled my eyes once again. I can't wait until an alien attacks him. I really can't.


	6. Pushing You Away

Haruhi's POV

From all the rides, from the screaming, the yelling, the annoying kids pushing there ways to the front of the line, all away to the water rides that everyone loves, I had a blast at Tokyo Disney Land with Tamaki. It was really fun, even though my school uniform now is soaked and I'm going to have to wash it again. Finally though, we were relaxing, having some food to eat. Tamaki had gotten some french-fries for us to share and some 'commoners' coffee for himself. It amazed me how clueless Tamaki could be when it came to food that people like me eat everyday, unless I'm able to find a couple of extra bucks to buy something at Café Mew Mew because even though for people like Tamaki and the rest of the club think prices like that are amazing, people like me actually come to realize things there are way too expensive. Of course though Lettuce was nice enough to give us a discount, which again I really don't think she had to, since Kyoya was paying. "Hey Haruhi," said Tamaki. I looked up and saw him examining the french-fry. "Why do they call them french-fries? I lived in France for 14 years and never saw anything like this Haruhi. Are they really from France?"

"I don't know Tamaki," I said, "I would guess, but I know they are super popular in America. When I went to go visit my friend over the summer, every once in a while we would stop at some place and get some."

"You've been to America before?"

"I go there three weeks every summer Sempai."

"So are you fluent in English?"

"I'm very fluent in English Tamaki. I've always have been."

"I wanna go to America!"

"That's cool. It really isn't much different than Japan."

"Sure, but I'm sure there are still some differences."

"Like what?"

"There aren't any aliens there trying to kill humans."

"Okay Tamaki what gives? That is the fifth time that you brought that up."

"Well…"

"Hey guys," I heard a voice behind me say. I turned around and saw Ryou. Oh wow, what was he doing here?

"I'm going to go to the bathroom," Tamaki said, and then left. I guess that since Tamaki knows Ryou doesn't like him, it was kinda sweet for him to get up like that and let us talk."

"Hey Ryou," I said, "What are you doing here?"

"Keiichiro is forcing me to take a mini vacation. I hate Tokyo Disney Land."

"You could use the vacation. From what I hear is that you are up all night working on your dad's re…" I stopped myself quickly. I forgot Tamaki had told me about the research thing and he didn't know that I knew.

"I'm going to guess that you and Tamaki were talking about me the other day." I shook my head up and down. "It's okay. In a way I'm happy that you know. I mean you are basically one of my best friends, and the only one in the host club I can actually stand. I mean, Mori is a little too quiet, Hunny gets annoying, I really don't know Kaoru that well, Hikaru has a really bad temper, and Kyoya isn't too bad, but him and I are usually at ends for being number one in our class."

"What about Tamaki?" I asked. Oh great why did I ask that. "I mean, everyone says you don't like him, but you are family. Tamaki told me that you and him used to be inseparable when you came up for Christmas parties, and everyday you and him would talk on the phone for hours on hours. I don't mean to be rude but there is really no reason why you would stop talking to him."

"Haruhi you don't know what it's like to have both your parents die at age 10."

"No I don't. You are completely right, but still, I believe that if you and Tamaki were that close back then, there is no reason why you two shouldn't be friends now. I'm leaving. Tell Tamaki that I called my dad to pick myself up."

"You don't have to go."

"I want to Ryou." I got up, but Tamaki saw me and stopped me.

"Haruhi," he started to say, "What's wrong?"

"Why don't you go ask your cousin? I'm sure he would know. Talk to him! There is no reason why he should treat you the way he does." Then I ran to the front of the park. It was a fifteen minute run, but thank god neither Ryou nor Tamaki followed me. I loved Ryou, but there is no reason why he should treat Tamaki that way. Sure I don't know what he's going though, but I can imagine. When my mom died, I didn't push people away like he did. He should stop pushing them away. He needs to be with people that love him and that he loves.

* * *

Tamaki's POV

Haruhi looked as if she was going to burst into tears. What did Ryou do to make her like that? I walked up to him and sat down. "These french-fries you bought are very good Tamaki," he said as soon as I sat down.

"You bastard!" I yelled in his face.

"Excuse me?" he asked me to repeat, shocked.

"You heard me. What the hell did you say to Haruhi, because when I saw her I thought she was going to burst into tears."

"I didn't mean to say anything to offend him. I was just telling him he doesn't know what it's like to have both your parents die at age ten."

"Ryou that might be so but I just realized how little you know about Haruhi."

"What do you mean?"

"Haruhi's mom died when he was only 5 years old."

"Well how was I supposed to know that?"

"Well I thought he was one of your best friends."

"Were you eavesdropping on us?"

"So what if I was. He made a lot of good points, and brought up some things that I think that you should pay attention to. Apologize to Haruhi. You don't know what he goes though everyday." I was so pissed at him. Sure, maybe a lot of this anger was coming from the fact that Haruhi said she loved him, but I remember when Ryou refused to talk to me. I miss the old fun loving him.

"Wait Tamaki," he said.

"No." Then I walked away. I didn't want to be in his life anymore.

"TAMAKI! LOOK OUT!" I heard Ryou yell, then he pushed both of us outta the way. I fell on the ground and scraped my arm up. Right where we had been standing, where pieces of broken glass, and about a couple yards from us, was the Mew Haruhi had described to me earlier. The evil mew who she called Mew Toxic.


	7. Kyoya's Findings

Hey everyone! Just wanted to say I put a poll on my (boring) Profile about wht couple you like best in this story. i've beenso busy on this story i barely worked on my i just got so inspired. Okay well here it is.

Chapter Title: Kyoya's Findings

* * *

Haruhi's POV

What was taking my dad so long to call me back? I hope he isn't still pissed I made him buy me a new cell phone after mine apparently broke in my battle with the giant rat thing. It looks like it's going to thunder storm out so no matter how pissed he is, he should know better to get me to wait outside. My phone started to ring, I picked it up and realized it was just a text message. I hate text messages, but my dad is the texting king! From all the abbreviations I actually could read, I think it said he wasn't going to be able to pick me up. I better call someone. Let's see, I should probably call Kyoya first. He is always able to get me a ride. I dialed his number into my cell phone. He answered it. "Hello?" he said.

"Hey it's Haruhi."

"I have caller ID."

"Oh well sorry but I'm at Tokyo Disney Land and Tamaki deserted me. You think that you would be able to spring me a ride."

"Sure. I'll be there in 20 minutes."

"AHHHHHH!" I heard screams coming from the park, and a huge group of people ran exiting the park.

"Haruhi what was that?" Kyoya asked.

"I have to go Kyoya."

"Why?"

"Let's just say if I don't there's a possibility a lot of people could die! Don't come here!"

"But…" I hung up the phone. Everyone had already left the park. I better see what's going on. I took my power pendant outta my bag. "Power Pendant Mew-tamorphosis." I transformed into my weird butterfly alter ego. "Man I hate when my dreams become realities," I said to myself.

"Help!" I heard a voice shout. It was Tamaki's. He must still be in the park! I flew up in the air looking for where we were before I ran off. There he was, and he was with Ryou. I saw Mew Toxic there, oh great, her again. Oh no Mew Toxic was about to shoot at Ryou and Tamaki! I quickly flew down. "Thunder Heart!" I shouted out loud, and my weapon appeared. "Orange Thunder Shock!" I shouted and the giant sound of thunder pushed Mew Toxic to the ground. "AHHHH!" I screamed, but I quickly recovered.

"You okay?" said a girl's voice. It was the pink mew who said it, and the other mews were behind her.

"I'm fine," I said. "Don't worry about me."

"It's sad," said Mew Toxic, "How a mew is scared of her own power." Then she disappeared.

"Okay," started the Purple one, "That was too easy."

"Just be happy it wasn't serious," said the pink one.

"Hey what was that blue stuff in her hand?" I asked.

The pink one looked back at the group. "You don't think it could be Mew Aqua?" she asked

"It was girls," said Ryou. How would he know?

"How would you know?"

"It had a lot to do with my dad's research. You girls can go. I think Tamaki and I will be fine now. Thank you."

"No problem sir. It's our job. Well we better be getting back girls. Hey Butterfly girl, why don't you come with us. We could fight together."

"No Thank you I said. I rather work alone." Everyone, even Tamaki who already knew, looked surprised. It started to rain. Oh no! "I GOT TO GO!" I yelled and flew off quickly. I landed at the front entrance gate. I was so outta breath. I then untransformed.

"Haruhi?" I heard a voice say. Oh no! I wonder who saw me. I turned around and standing right there was Kyoya. Oh great he looks surprised. I'm a really bad secret keeper.

"Oh hi Kyoya," I said acting natural. "How long have you been standing there? I'm guessing you just walked out the car when you said my name."

"No I've actually have been standing here for over five minutes. I decided just to drive myself here because I saw it was going to rain and I knew I would get here quicker." He took a small pause. "I saw everything." I was about to say something but he cut me off. "You can explain everything to me in the car." I was actually surprised. The car was actually pretty small, and is something a so-called 'commoner' would own. "So, does Tamaki know?"

"Does Tamaki know what?" I asked as we both got in the car.

"About you being the new mew." Kyoya started to drive off.

"Yes, but not by choice. He found out."

"Then maybe it would be best if we didn't let Tamaki know that I know you are a mew. I mean I'm pretty sure you want to work alone don't you."

"Of course I do."

"Tamaki would probably try to get me to talk you outta it. Plus I could help you strengthen your powers." I heard Thunder and jumped a little. "We're almost at your house. Don't worry Haruhi. I'll stay there until the storm is over."

"I need to get used to the thunder. My weapon as a mew is Thunder Heart and my attacks are Orange Thunder Clap and Orange Electric Shock. If I don't get used to it then I won't be able to fight."

"I have ways that could help you lose your fear."

"You do?"

"It worked for my sister."

"I didn't know your sister was ever scared of Thunder."

"No I meant when I was younger I was scared of thunder and it worked for her to get my fears over."

"Kyoya I'm serious."

"What, you don't think a shadow king like myself never was afraid of anything?"

"Yeah but I thought only girls were afraid of Thunder. No offence."

"Non taken. Plus, you think that because guys are less likely to show there fears. I'm pretty sure Tamaki is scared of being alone sometimes."

"Really?" Kyoya nodded his head. I knew that Ryou had known Kyoya long, from what it seemed. "Hey Kyoya, you like to keep tabs on your classmates I know. Plus when you told me about Tamaki having fears I…"

"You want me to tell you more fears of Tamaki don't you."

"Uhh…"

"Come on Haruhi. Everyone in the club know that you are in love with him."

"WHAT?"

"Don't pretend like you don't."

"KYOYA THAT ISN'T TRUE!"

"Haruhi it's…"

"I'M IN LOVE WITH RYOU!" No why did I say that! "Mean forget what I just said. I was lying."

"Ryou? Really?"

"Um… yes. Yes I do."

"You do realize the way he looks at Ichigo, don't you."

My eyes widened. He was right. Whenever I talked to him, whenever he said something, when she was around, he was looking at her. "No he can't be. He can't be in love with her Kyoya! No this can't be true! I HATE ICHIGO! Damn it she's going to take something out of my life again!"

"Ichigo has her eyes on Tamaki. I wouldn't have to worry about her."

"Don't ever say that Kyoya. You always have to worry about Ichigo. Everyone thinks she's so nice! She's the devil! The devil I tell you. Why I wish she would just drop dead or something! YOU KNOW HOW MUCH EASIER THAT WOULD MAKE MY LIFE? She took Masaya away from me, and I'm not letting her take Ryou away from me! I WON'T LET HER RUIN MY LIFE MORE!" I didn't notice it until now but I could feel warm tears coming down my eyes. I also noticed the car wasn't moving, and we were sitting right outside my house. I didn't look at Kyoya, waiting for him to say something, because I was pretty sure he had nothing to say. I put my head down on the dashboard.

"Masaya? Do you mean Masaya Aoyoma?"

"Yeah. How do you know who he is?"

"When he was younger, he was a student at Ouran."

"He was?"

"Yeah from when he first started until he was 12 years old. Then he decided to just go to Grand Dale Public School. I mean you already knew that Masaya was adopted into a rich family. Him and I were always put in the same classes, and I really couldn't see him being your type. Was he dating you before he transferred?"

"Yeah about 6 months before. Then we dated a year more then he started to fall for Ichigo. I loved Masaya. He looked past all my flaws and insecurities. He didn't hold anything against what I did. I never thought he would ever love someone more than me, especially Ichigo."

"Hey Haruhi, did you notice what you did?"

"What do you mean?"

"Look outside." I looked around me and noticed that it was sunny everywhere. What when did the rain stop? "The rain stopped about two minutes ago, and the thunder and lightning went on about thirty seconds more. Call me crazy, but the more you go mad, the more the lightning and thunder gained power. I think when your mad you don't notice what's going on around you, because we've been in this car for about 15 minutes, and you didn't jump up once."

"Well how bad was the storm?"

"It was really bad. I'm glad my plan worked, even though I really didn't even help you at all. You just went into it."

"Wait so you focus on how mad you are to avoid the fear?"

"Did Haruhi. I'm not scared anymore."

"Oh well. I better go inside. See you."

"Good bye Haruhi." I got out of the car and waved as he left my house. How does he do it all? You know, I was kinda surprised by his reaction when he found out I loved Ryou, but what I was most surprised about was that he knew Masaya. I wonder if they were good friends. I still have Masaya's number on my phone, and I text him every now and then. Just because we aren't dating, doesn't mean I don't talk to him. I know Ichigo stopped talking to him. Then again, I haven't talked to him since he left for England, which was back 6 months ago. He didn't even know that I got accepted into Ouran. I did tell him I got tested though, and he wished me good luck. He seriously is a sweet guy. I kinda took advantage of him. I had to call him. I just had to. I dialed the number into the phone, but I had a hard time clicking the call button. What if he shuns me for even asking him about Kyoya? What if he hates me afterwards?

"Hello?" I heard from my phone. OH SHIT I ACCIDENTLY CLICKED THE CALL AND SPEAKERPHONE BUTTON! Okay stay calm. I quickly turned off speak and put the phone up to my ear.

"Oh, Hi Masaya. You probably don't remember me but…"

"Of course I remember you. So how's life been?"

"Normal. I got accepted into Ouran, and strangely enough I'm not a bitch anymore."

"Hey you were never a bitch."

"Trust me Masaya. You know I was. After I go to Ouran, I realized I had nothing to gain from being mean to people. Also, I broke a vase worth eight million yen and had to pretend to be a guy so I could pay the debt back by being a Host for the Ouran High School Host club."

"Oh wow. That must suck."

"Nah it's not that bad. Everyone in the club knows my secret. They are all really nice guys, kinda."

"I'm sure you are. Oh did I tell you I'm coming back soon?"

"Really? When?"

"In 2 days. I will actually be attending Ouran." NO! YOU CAN'T BE!

"That's great!" I lied.

"Well I have to go. I'm getting packed early. Bye Haruhi!"

"Bye Masaya." I hung up the phone and fell on the couch. I'm totally dead. WAIT! Maybe it isn't so bad. Maybe he will fall for Ichigo again and Ryou would be all mine. There's no doubt about it. That Ichigo would take him back. I just realized that I forgot to ask him if he knew Kyoya. Oh well he's coming back soon and if he's coming to Ouran, he'd see Kyoya himself and I will get to see his reaction.

* * *

Kyoya's POV

I was sitting in front of my computer. I have been for about five hours. It was already 1AM. I had searched and searched all about Ryou on the internet all night, and barely anything has came up. There was one good thing though. He had a Facebook. I didn't think to look there. I don't go on that much, plus the only people from the host club that have Facebooks are Hikaru and Kaoru. Of course I have over 300 friends.

Maybe if I friend him I could know more about Ryou. He only had five friends. They were Ichigo, Mint, Keiichiro, Lettuce and… Haruhi? When did she get a Facebook? There is no way that's the only Facebook she has. Searched her name again, and I was right. There was one of her wearing her Ouran uniform, and then there was one when she was a girl. I decided to friend both of them, just to see which one Haruhi goes on more. Everything on her guy one was private. Everything on her girl one was seeable by anyone. As a guy, Haruhi had 15 friends. As a girl, she had 987 friends. She must have been a lot more popular than I thought.

I then realized I had a notification. Haruhi had already friended me on the female version of herself. Why would she be up this late at night? I decided to see what was on her wall. Oh wow it looked like all her friends write on her wall every five minutes. Maybe I should look at some old posts from when she went to Grand Dale.

After a couple minutes I got down to a post from two years ago. What I found was very interesting. It looks as if a couple years ago, Ichigo and Haruhi had a online battle that she probably forgot to delete. I should probably read it.

_Ichigo- You're such a bitch!_

_Haruhi- I'm the bitch? You're the one that just called me a bitch. I can't believe that a friend like you would ever date my ex._

_Ichigo- Why shouldn't I? You never treated him right. All you cared about was your popularity while I cared about him._

_Haruhi- I thought you were my best friend but I guess I was wrong. _

_Ichigo- OH PLEASE! You are crazy to think that we were friends after you became friends with Tatiana and Yumi! Sure they made you all girly and pretty, but they also made you an egotistical maniac!_

_Haruhi- Well at least I'm pretty unlike you with your red rat hair and you're huge big ass thighs!_

_Ichigo- OH SHUT THE F*** UP! Masaya and I are perfectly happy and I'm totally unfriending you!_

_Haruhi- FINE!_

What? Haruhi would never act like this. Haruhi has always been a super sweet kind loving girl. I have to find more about this. I'm going to have to talk to Ichigo about this tomorrow. I'll have to get her number from Lettuce. I think I'm going to bed now. All this shocking news is making my head hurt.


	8. Haruhi's Great Embarrassment

Chapter title: Haruhi's Great Embarrassment

* * *

Kyoya's POV

Ugh. What time is it? I looked at the clock and realized it was 11:00. It's not too late I guess. I probably should call Lettuce though. I probably should call her now that way I could call Ichigo early enough so she can call Ryou telling him she can't go to work. I dialed Lettuce's number into the phone. I quickly hung up the phone then. Ugh why did I get so nervous. I'm just going to ask her what Ichigo's number was. Maybe I should call Mint. After all, I've known her for quite some time now. I dialed Mint's number in my phone.

"Hello," she answered.

"Hello Miss Aizawa. It's Kyoya Ootori. I was just wondering if you had Ichigo's number."

"Why on earth would I have her number?" She's no help. I hung up on her not wanting to hear her another minute. She's annoying! I guess that means I have to call Lettuce then. Oh great. I dialed her number.

"Hey Lettuce!" I said when she answered the phone.

"Hi Kyoya!" She said cheerfully. Okay why am I shaking so much. "Are you okay? You seem nervous."

"What? Me nervous? No way. I just wanted to know if you had Ichigo's number."

"Oh yeah it's 384-029-3820." I quickly wrote down her number.

"Thanks Lettuce. Bye." I hung up the phone and it felt like 50 pounds had been lifted off my shoulders. Why do I feel like this every time I try to talk to her? It's so weird. I've never felt like this before. I should probably call Ichigo. I quickly dialed the number.

"Hello who's this?" asked Ichigo.

"This is Kyoya Ootori. Sorry to bother you."

"How did you get my number?"

"Uh… that's not important."

"From the sound of your voice, I think you got it from Lettuce."

"Okay it really doesn't matter how I got it but I need to talk to you."

"Okay well?"

"I mean don't go to the café. Come to my house I need to speak to you about something important."

"Okay just two problems, problem number 1 is that Ryou is going to kill me. I was sick last month for a whole week and I can't take anymore days off. Problem number 2, where the hell do you live Kyoya?"

"Don't worry about Ryou. I'll talk to him for you, and I'll have a limo pick you up at your house. Then you can go straight to the café from there."

"No you don't have to talk to him. I can call him. He's more likely to listen to me than to you. Oh and my address is…"

"Oh I know where you live. I keep tabs on all students, plus it says so on your Facebook."

"Oh… that's not creepy at all. Well… bye." I hung up the phone. Today is going to be a long day.

* * *

Ichigo's POV

I dialed the number for the café. PLEASE GO TO VOICEMAIL! PLEASE GO TO VOICEMAIL PLEASE!

"Hi this is Café Mew Mew Ryou speaking." NO! NO! NO! NO!

"Oh hi Ryou I can't come to the café today."

"Why not?"

"Well you know Kyoya Ootori? He wants me to come over his house today."

"What? Why on earth would he want you to go over his house?"

"I don't know but it sounded important."

"Well I don't think you should meet him. Kyoya isn't the kind of guy you should trust."

"Look Ryou we both know you can't fire me and I can't quit so I'm not coming to the café. Goodbye." I hung up on him and waited for the limo. When it arrived I was in awe. I loved big huge black limos. The driver opened up the door today. Kyoya was inside. "Oh I thought I was going to meet you at your house."

"Well I decided it was too nice out to really stay inside. Perhaps we can go to that restaurant by the nice beach."

"How far away is that?"

"It's about a 45 minute drive, but I have something I want to ask you on the way there. I figured it would be rude if I didn't give you something in return since I know you won't like answering these questions."

Oh great I knew there was a catch. "Okay so what are they?"

"I am very aware you have a Facebook, right?"

"Yes, why?"

"Then I want you to be completely honest with me. I know you are going to get mad at some of the questions I ask you, but please just know, this is for business manors."

"Okay so…"

"How long ago did Masaya Aoyoma break up with you?"

"Okay so how is this business manors?"

"Okay maybe they aren't business manors but I'm just curious about some things."

"Fine about 4 months ago."

"Okay then. When did you first meet him?"

"At a birthday party when I was 12. He was my best friend's boyfriend back then."

"I see. Who does this best friend happen to be?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Oh really? Because I think it's Haruhi."

"WAIT HOW DID YOU…"

"You must remember, I'm friends with Haruhi on Facebook. I was looking at the post you two sent back and forth. You guys really seemed like good friends, and then there was that one post that was centered around Masaya and it got me very curious. I want to know everything you know about Haruhi, because I thought I knew everything about her, but I now see, everything I knew is completely wrong."

I really didn't want to tell him about Haruhi. I knew he wouldn't like it, but I knew I had to. "Haruhi and I were best friends since we were 5 years old. We always got along, then Haruhi started dating Masaya. I met him at her birthday party and instantly thought he was cute. As time went by, I realized my playful crush, was more than that. I ignored it though. Masaya and I became very close after the break up. Masaya and Haruhi were and still are close. When Masaya hooked up with me, everything went downhill for her."

"Like how?"

"Well, she was always a bitch, but I really didn't notice until I was on the other sides of the insults. She's one of those popular kids that you see on those TV shows. She did so many things to break up Masaya and I, things I don't even want to mention. I don't think that she is ever going to be able to change."

"But she has changed."

"I was getting there. Maybe being at Ouran is good for her. I feel like she was forced to change because of the host club and if she was to leave the host club, she would go right back to where she was before."

"Then why don't you try to be her friend if you think she's changed."

"The truth is, if I could go back in time and make it so we stayed friends, I would but I know she wouldn't. Can you drop me off at the café please? I know you wanted to take me out for dinner because of these questions, but I rather just go to work. I'm sorry Kyoya, but I'll treat you for something in the café."

"I'll stop by, but you don't have to treat me, and one day I am going to take you to that restaurant, because I can tell you're upset. Haruhi really isn't a bad person, or at least not anymore. Driver turn around. Take us to the café." We were already closer to the restaurant than to the café. It was so sweet of him to have him turn around for us.

* * *

Haruhi's POV

I was so bored today. In fact, I was so bored I called Tamaki, who insisted on taking me to the café. Of course, Hunny came along too. I wonder where Mori is, it's odd seeing Hunny without him. "Hey so Hunny," I started to ask, "Where's Mori-sempai? I don't think I've ever seen you without him."

"He's sick!"

"OH Haruhi!" shouted Tamaki, "Why couldn't you wear one of your fancy dress? Especially the one I picked out for you daughter!"

"Haru-chan can't Tama-chan! Four workers here go to our school, and then Haru-chan is in love with Ryou and she is to nervous to tell him her secret."

"WHAT? I AM NOT!" I shouted.

Hunny started to tear, "But Tama-chan said you were."

"TAMAKI!"

"Well I need to tell someone that knows how to kill people that way if Ryou does anything sneaky, I will know. As a father I should know everything about you! So Hunny, why don't you go outside and play with Usa-chan for a short while."

"Okay! Come on Usa-chan!" And Hunny took his bunny and ran outside to play with it.

"So Haruhi," Tamaki said, suddenly changing to a serious tone, "Why do you and Ichigo not get along?"

"It's a private manor. If you want to know you would have to ask Ichigo because I won't be telling you."

"AS YOUR FATHER I DEMAND YOU!"

"Will you quiet down! Keiichiro said Ryou is trying to sleep. Look I would tell you but that is a private manor that I rather not talk about." I actually did want to tell Tamaki, that way he would get why I don't like her so much.

"Is that you Haruhi?" I turned around to the door way and saw Masaya.

"Masaya!" I said and he gave me a hug and sat where Hunny had been sitting.

"Who's this Haruhi?" asked Tamaki. "He isn't YOUR BOYFRIEND I HOPE! AS YOUR FATHER I DISAPPROVE!"

"As her father?" asked Masaya laughing.

"It's a long story," I said. "Tamaki can you please keep it down? No one that's here knows I'm a girl besides Masaya and you."

"YOU STILL DIDN'T ANSWER MY QUESTION!" yelled Tamaki, "IS HE YOUR BOYFRIEND?"

"Not anymore sempai."

"Yeah you don't have to worry," Masaya said. "Are you Tamaki Suoh?"

"Why yes I am? How did you know?"

"I'm the second son of the Aoyoma family. Everyone in my family is a lawyer, and my mom is your new family lawyer, as for the last month or so."

"Hopefully your mom is a better lawyer than the last. She's a very nice lady."

"Thank you."

"So what are you're hobbies?"

"I'm on the Kendo team."

"Oh really well…" I was bored of this. I decided to just get up and talk to someone else. The only worker that seemed to be here was Lettuce.

"Hello Haruhi," said Lettuce with a smile. "I didn't see you at the host club on Saturday."

"Oh I was busy. I had to shop for groceries, my dad and I are running out of food."

"Aren't you rich? I would think you would have food loading up in your house."

"Sadly I'm not rich. I'm an honor student. I used to go to Grand Dale."

"Ichigo used to go there too."

"I'm well aware of that Lettuce."

"Oh well customers are coming in, I better go." She went up to them.

"You having fun?" asked a voice from behind me. I jumped a little. Then I turned around and saw Ryou's smiling face. I didn't expect to see him. He took me totally off guard. "Sorry," he said, "I didn't mean to scare you."

"Oh it's okay Ryou. It takes a lot more than that to scare me."

"So about yesterday, I wanted to apologize for what I said to you."

"Oh don't worry about it Ryou, I was kinda over emotional I guess."

"No I didn't at the time know that your mother was dead. Tamaki told me after you left, and I felt horrible."

"I thought it over last night and… I realized you were right though. Sure I know what it's like to go through the death of one family member, but I never went through two family members." I could tell Ryou was uncomfortable about the conversation. I decided to change the subject. "So are you surprised about that new mew?"

"Completely took me off guard. Both of them. That butterfly girl looked so familiar. I was still in the park when that evil Mew attacked."

"Yeah I could hear Mew Toxic from where I was…"

"Mew Toxic? Is that her name?"

"Yeah I've already been a victim of hers. Thank god for Butterfly girl. She saved my butt!" God I forgot that they never posted her name in the papers yet.

"So did you get a safe ride home?"

"Yeah, I couldn't get my dad to pick me up, but luckily I always have my pal Kyoya there."

"Hey you don't think Ichigo could have a thing for Kyoya, do you? I mean in a way, he looks a lot like Masaya."

"I don't see any alikeness. Well maybe if you got rid of the glasses and put him in a tanning salon to get rid of his vampire paleness. To tell you the truth the only similarity is the hair Ryou. I think you are kinda over reacting."

"Well it's just I really don't like Masaya that much."

"Well why is that? He's actually a nice guy." Ryou looked over at Tamaki, Hunny and Masaya talking and made a heavy sigh. "You like Ichigo don't you?"

"Well yeah, she's a good worker, when she doesn't break anything."

"That's not what I meant and you know it! Why do you like Ichigo?"

"Well why do you like her?" he asked. WHAT? "I see the way you go out of your way to act like you hate her."

"That's not acting Ryou! Plus, she isn't my type."

"Oh then how about Renge. She seems to have an eye out for you."

"She isn't my type either. To tell you the truth I'm really not into the girls that attend the host club. I like someone that's laid back, but willing to take action. Not someone that screams at everything you do."

"No offence, but I get the feeling that you are trying to tell me something. If my theory is correct, sorry, I'm not gay Haruhi!"

"WHAT? NO! I'M NOT GAY! WHERE DID YOU GET THAT IDEA FROM?"

"Relax Haruhi! I was just kidding with you."

"Please don't kid like that again! I'm just not interested in girls." I then realized what I said and saw Ryou staring at me weird. "Yet! I like being single as of now."

"Same here. The single life is where it's at, still I have my out for someone special."

"So do I." I really wish I didn't know he was talking about Ichigo. It was all Kyoya's fault for putting that in my head. Just then Kyoya came up to Ryou and I. Weird. "What are you doing here Kyoya?"

"Well I was going to take Ichigo out for lunch, seeing that I owed her something in return, but we decided we couldn't do it today. The restaurant is outside, and it's raining. Not bad enough for Thunder though. I can go get Ichigo out of the limo if you want me to."

"That's okay," Ryou said, "Take Ichigo and Lettuce home please, along with Tamaki, Masaya and Hunny."

"Sure thing. Everyone I'm taking you guys home. Oh and Masaya, you and me have lots to talk about on the way there."

I saw Masaya laugh, "That's okay. I'll walk home. I don't live too far away," he said as everyone left the café. Of course, Kyoya had to drag Tamaki out.

"Aren't you going to go with them?" asked Ryou

"No, I really don't want to take my chances. I'm not really good when it comes to rain."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I really don't like to get wet."

"That makes sense."

"Yeah I guess it…" I started to walk towards Ryou and I accidentally tripped over a seat. "AHHH!" I ended up falling on Ryou… and our lips touched. Oh no! I quickly got up and said, "I GOT TO GO! BYE!" and ran out the café as fast as I could. As I was leaving something grabbed my wrist. It was Tamaki.


	9. Haruhi's Secret, Tamaki's Warning

Chapter Title- Haruhi's Secret, Tamaki's Warning

* * *

Haruhi's POV

I quickly ran out of the café, but as soon as I got out, someone grabbed my hand and pulled me to the back of the café. It was Tamaki. "What are you doing Tamaki?" I asked. "Let go Tamaki!"

"I'm saving you. You are lucky I was spying on you. Quickly follow me." Tamaki grabbed my hand and we started to run towards a limo. "Get in the limo I will take you home."

I got in the limo and we drove off. "Hey Tamaki," I started to say, "Why didn't you go with Kyoya and the others? I mean it would make sense. You wouldn't have to go out of the way to take me home then. Plus I can…"

"You should have been more careful Haruhi. What are you going to do now?"

"I don't know. I'm… I'm scared. I'm scared Tamaki."

"Okay here's one good thing, he doesn't know you're a girl."

"YEAH BUT HE THINKS I'M GAY NOW!"

"That's better than him knowing you are a girl. Oh it looks like we're at your house."

"How the hell is it better than him knowing I'm a girl?"

"Well if you feel that way why don't you just tell him you're a girl, and while you're at tell him you're a mew too. I'm sure since he has a café dedicated to the mews he would totally love you then!"

"Why are you acting this way sempai?"

"I'm sorry," he quickly said, "Hey why don't you and me go out for lunch or something tomorrow to get your mind off of everything."

"That sounds like a good idea sempai. How about that place in the mall? I don't wanna go somewhere that is super fancy."

"Can you at least wear a dress?"

"Well I guess it's the least I could do, since you will be paying I hope."

"When did we agree on that?"

"Just now. I mean, you do want me to wear a dress? Don't you?" I started to laugh. I do love blackmail.

"Hey I have no problem about paying."

"Good, well I better go inside now. Bye."

* * *

Berry's POV

Ugh. I hate rainy days. There is absolutely nothing to do but sit around and do nothing. All my friends are busy and can't pick up there stinking phones. I wish someone would call me. At that moment my phone started ringing. Wow, wishing is a strong power. I looked at the caller ID, and I had no idea who it was. "Ummm… Hello?" I asked, "Who is this?"

"Oh hi Berry! It' me, Kaoru!"

"Oh hi Kaoru. I totally forgot I gave you my number, and I never go the chance to put yours in mine!"

"That's okay, I'm actually calling from my house phone. I really don't use my cell phone that much. I just wanted to know if you were busy tomorrow."

"Busy? Why no? Why are you asking?"

"Well I noticed that you really seem to like rabbits. I mean you have rabbit pencils, rabbit erasers, books about rabbits, and much more rabbit things."

"Well rabbits are pretty cool you have to admit."

"Well I happen to know that there is a pet store in the commoner mall."

"Commoner mall?"

"Oh is that not what it's called. Sorry, my brother and I kinda grew up with a silver spoon in our mouths."

"Hey Kaoru," I heard a voice in the background, "Quit hogging the phone."

"Knock it off I'm talking to Berry."

"Ooooooo."

"Oh shut up. Sorry about that Berry."

"It's okay. I'd love to go with you to the 'commoner mall', which for commoners like me, we just call it the mall."

"Oh okay. Good to know. Well I better go, I think Hikaru is going to call Mint."

"WHY WOULD I CALL THAT BITCH?" shouted Hikaru in the background."

"Bye Kaoru." I hung up the phone and started to jump on my bed. "HE ASKED ME OUT! WOOOOO! I'M GOING ON A DATE!" I ran out on the balcony of my room. "I'M GOING ON A DATE! HE ASKED ME OUT WOOOOOO!" I ran back in and started jumping on my bed again. I love my life!

* * *

Haruhi POV

Tamaki had just finished eating at the restaurant and were looking around. I was wearing a pink dress my dad had bought me. It wasn't too girly, but it was actually one that I didn't completely hate.

"Hey we should go to the pet store Haruhi!" shouted Tamaki. "I wanna buy a golden fish! I wonder how much they cost."

"Tamaki, they are called gold fish and they aren't made out of gold. A little one can cost as little as 99 yen."

"Is that it? I can buy tons of fish then! How much would a tank cost?"

"About 3000."

"What an amazing deal! Let's go to the pet store Haruhi! Please!"

"Fine!" We were lucky that the pet store wasn't that far away. It was only a couple stores down. As soon as we walked in we started looking at the fish. Of course Tamaki was looking at everything. I looked over to the dogs and saw Kaoru and Berry. Maybe I should… OH NO! "Tamaki sneak me out!"

"What why?"

"Look at the dogs." Tamaki looked over and went completely white. "You go talk to them as I run really fast outta here. Then you can meet me at the food court. Tamaki shook his head and went up to start talking. I quickly ran out. I was very unlucky, because I was looking back the whole time and I ended up running into someone and falling back. I was covered in iced coffee. "Oh sir! I'm so sorry! I…" I looked up and then realized the guy I had ran into was Ryou.

"Haruhi is that you? Are you o…" Crap he noticed I was wearing a dress.

"AHHH!" I screamed, very high pitched, and quickly ran off towards the pet store.

"Wait!" he shouted. Crap! He's running after me. I saw Tamaki standing at the pet store still. I grabbed his hand and ran as fast as I could.

"What are you doing?"

"Ryou saw me! I need to get out of here!" Tamaki then picked me up and ran. I always knew Tamaki was a fast runner, I never knew it would come in handy though. Wow, he sure was fast. We ran into an elevator and went up. Tamaki started to catch his breath. When we got to the 2nd floor. We decided to just sit on the bench. "I'm doomed Tamaki. What am I going to do?"

"I wish I knew Haruhi."

"He knew it was me. Of course who wouldn't. What am I going to do? I mean what… oh crap!"

"What is it Haruhi?"

"My purse! I don't have it! I must have dropped it when he ice coffee spilled all over me. I had 20000 yen in there and my power pendent." Tamaki handed me 20000 yen from his pocket. "No I'm not taking it Tamaki. No I…"

"It's the least I can do. It's kinda my fault we are in this mess. You go and get something to change into. I'll go see if I can find your purse. Where did you run into him?"

"Around the toy store."

"Okay. Go get changed before you catch a cold."

"Thanks."

The closest store was a store that I used to shop at when I was going to Grand Dale. On our dress down days, I made sure I looked really good. I picked out a nice white tank top, a pink jacket, and a pink mini. It only cost 3000 yen all together. I haven't wore clothes like this since before I go the gum in my hair. I also bought hair exstentions, just in case this ever happened again.

* * *

Tamaki's POV

I was looking around where Haruhi said she lost her purse. I couldn't find it anywhere. I started to head back towards the pet store when I saw that Ryou was walking holding Haruhi's purse in both of his hands. I quickly ran up to him and snatched the purse. "Why do you have Haruhi's purse?" I asked. "You didn't look inside of it did you? She was so nervous. Plus the coffee you spilled on her dress. Do you want her to catch a cold."

"Tamaki she dropped it when she ran into. I was just looking for her."

"You better not tell anyone!"

"I won't Tamaki! Why do you have such an attitude?"

"Because everyone in the host club worked really hard to make sure her secret won't be found out! I not going to let one guy knowing her secret ruin everything I worked hard for!"

"Tamaki!"

"I hate you! I hate you so much."

"Tamaki!" shouted a girl from behind me. I turned around and realized it was Haruhi, but she had hair exstentions in her hair. "Stop over reacting! What's wrong with you? I told you the day I came to the host club I really didn't care found out my secret. Don't say things like that to him! You're the only family that he has. I can't believe you." Haruhi started to look though her purse. She whispered to me, "My pendant isn't in here."

"You lied to me!" I shouted. "She's missing something important to her."

"Tamaki!" she started say.

"How could you?"

"I found it Tamaki. I'm going to call my dad to pick me up. I don't want a ride from you guys." Haruhi started to walk towards the exit of the mall. I knew there was no point in stopping her.

"Tamaki I'm not going to tell," he said.

"I'm over that. What I don't want is Haruhi getting hurt."

"What do you mean?"

"I know you like Ichigo, but Haruhi doesn't know that. As you know Haruhi doesn't like Ichigo. I don't know the whole story though I know you getting involved with either of them is going to end in chaos. If you go after Haruhi, Ichigo will become jealous. If you go out with Ichigo, Haruhi will be hurt. No matter what you do, those two girls can't be involve with it. I don't know why it's like that, but I think it has to do with Masaya."

"Masaya? How could he have anything to do with it?"

"Masaya and Haruhi dated a year and a half before Ichigo and him dated. Not to sound rude, but I really don't care what happens to Ichigo, but if Haruhi is hurt in some way though out this, I will kill you. I don't care if I go to jail. I don't care if she hates me for it. I will literally kill you."

"What are you saying? Does Haruhi like me or something?"

I took a pause. "No, but now that you know the secret, I don't want you falling for her. She isn't the only person I'm worried about in all of this. I'm worried about you too Ryou. If you fall for Haruhi, all you ever are going to get is heart break. Trust me from personal experiences."

"Are you saying you like her?"

"I'm not saying anything. Just leave her alone please. I think it would be a lot less harder on her."

"I don't get you Tamaki. First you say I don't care about you. Next you say you hate me. Now you are saying you care about me. What is with you?"

"You probably think I'm an idiot. The idiot thing is just an act to get people around me to laugh. I'm actually pretty smart. I hear the rumors about you. I hear everything. I know they are true. That you avoid me at all costs. That you hate me. I hear all the mean things you say about me! I hear everything!"

"I don't say anything mean about you! I don't hate you! Those are all rumors, and the only reason I avoid you is because you look exactly like my mom!" I felt my heart skip a beat. I had no idea. I feel like a big jerk. "Look Tamaki. I stopped talking to the family because it hurt too much. I tried to tell myself the only family I had was Keiichiro. Wanna hear something you probably won't believe? Before I moved to Tokyo, I seriously thought about letting both of us work on my dad's research, but I knew that Aunt Anne was very sick, and I didn't want to hurt you by taking you away from her. Knowing you Tamaki, you wouldn't want to come, but you are too nice to say no. How about now?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why don't you help me out with my dad's research? I mean there isn't really wasn't much to do, until recently."

"Why is that?"

"If you agree I can show you. Haruhi is right. We shouldn't be fighting. We're family after all. So what do you say?"

I took a moment and thought about it. What if this was all just an act? Of course, there is no way it could be. Ryou would never say things like that and not mean it. What if the research is risking and someone could get hurt? Well, maybe it's a chance I have to take. "I'll do it."

"Great. Meet me at the café tomorrow after school. You are going to have to work at the café."

"Wait, what about the host club?"

"I'll make a schedule for you to work around. Monday it would be best if you came after school, but after that, you can come around 5:30. The place closes at 6:30. After that you can stay as long as you want to help me do research. On Saturday and sometimes Sunday, you will work from 9:00 AM until 8:00 PM. I know that's long, but there's a reason for that, and having you working with us will be good if there's an emergency."

"Emergency? What kind?"

"You'll find out on Monday. Now let me give you a lift home." I saw a big smile on Ryou's face. A smile I hadn't seen in a long time. "And I promise, I'll be hanging out with you at school way more often." I smiled as I headed out to the car with him.


	10. A Day To Remember Or Forget

Chapter Title: A Day To Remember (or forget)

* * *

Tamaki's POV

Everyone seemed to be shocked today about how much Ryou and I were hanging out at school. We sat next to each other for every class. In homeroom we told jokes together and to each other. We even ate lunch together. Ever since yesterday, Ryou has been a completely different person. I was with Ryou right now walking to the café. Man was it a long walk, but I was too excited to start assisting Ryou.

"So what did you think of today's history sub?" Ryou asked. "I think she had a total hang-over."

"It was so obvious. She kept yelling at us to keep it down. I don't even think she taught us anything."

"Well that's okay, I'm usually bored in that class anyway." We started to laugh. "Well here we are. Café Mew Mew."

"So what do you want me to do?"

"Follow me." We went into the café. No one was in here at all.

"When does this place open?"

"I closed it for the day, that way I could teach you what this is all about. Follow me downstairs."

I followed him downstairs and my mouth opened in awe. "Wow this place is so cool. It's like your own lab downstairs! So what is all this research anyway?"

"This café is really just a cover up for the research. This place is really the home base of the mews."

"WHAT? YOU MEAN THAT THOSE SIX GIRLS ARE THE MEWS? I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN THAT NAME WAS CONNECTED SOMEHOW!" I then realized how loud I was shouting. "Oh sorry."

"It's okay. No one but us two are here."

"Okay so this was uncle's research."

"Yep. You see this computer that's hooked up to the big screen?"

"Yeah?"

"That is how we track the mews. We can't track them if there pendant is inactivated though. When a mew transforms, a dot will come up. The color of the dot corresponds with the colors of the mews. Ichigo is pink, Mint is blue, Lettuce is green, Berry is white, Pudding is yellow, Zakuro is purple, Mew Butterfly is Orange, and Mew Toxic is black." Ryou told me everything about the research, and I was fascinated. How could Ryou be that smart? I knew he was a genius, but even this surprises me. After 2 hours of interesting tutorials, I realized one thing. I can't ever tell Ryou that Haruhi is a mew. She would hate being tracked down like that, and I'm pretty sure she would be against the research too. Wait a second though, if Ryou is the head of the operation, then it's certain that she would love it. I really can't tell Haruhi about this now either. I'm not letting Haruhi run into his arms. "So do you get everything?"

"Yep. I got it all in here," I said pointing to my head.

"Well I have made you a working schedule. Just come to the café right after club activities, and you can stay as long as you like. On the weekends, I want you working as a waiter. But on weekdays like today, I want you to stay downstairs in the lab working on research. Can you handle it?"

"Of course I can."

"Good! You wanna go out for pizza or something. I'm starving."

"Yeah let's go."

* * *

Haruhi's POV

I loved how everyone left the host club and forced me to clean up. At least Hikaru stayed with me. I mean it isn't like there was anything else for him to do. We were just about done. Hikaru and I took a breather by just sitting at one of the tables. "That should be good enough for today," I said.

"Hey Haruhi, you seemed a little out of it today? Anything up?" he asked. I knew it wouldn't be kept a secret forever.

"Someone found out my secret."

Hikaru stood up with anger. "WHAT? WHO FOUND OUT? I'LL GET A BASEBALL BAT AND…!"

"Hikaru sit down. The guy isn't going to tell."

"Oh so it's a guy!"

"Yes it's a guy but we can trust him."

"So who's this guy?"

"That's not important." I looked at my phone and realized I got a text. Why am I the only person that doesn't like texting? I read the text I had gotten from Kaoru. "What's important was that Kaoru wants you to meet him at the ice cream parlor in like a half an hour."

"Why?"

"How would I know? He just sent a text saying 'have Hikaru come to the ice cream parlor, wear something nice'."

"Well I guess I better go then. Nice talking to you Haruhi." Hikaru started to get up and leave. "You want a lift home?"

"No. I think I'm just going to stay here for a while and think."

Nodded his head and walked out the doors, but before he closed them completely he said, "Look Haruhi, if you ever need anything, please tell me. You are the best friend I have and I really care about you, and the last couple of days you have been acting weird. I really just want to know what's going on. What are you hiding from the host club?" I just looked at the ground. Hikaru was trustful, then again, he hates the mews. "We are all worried about you. It's not like you to be so quiet and secretive. I know you like to be independent, but you never hid anything from your club members. We're your family Haruhi. You already know I think of you more than that, and I know you don't feel the same way, but inside my heart you will always be like the sister I never had." After he said that Hikaru closed the doors and left.

He was right. I shouldn't keep secrets from the host club, but I also have the right to keep the fact that I'm a mew a secret. Tamaki and Kyoya didn't find out by choice, still they are the two I would trust the most with the secret. I heard the door start to creak open. "Who's there?" I asked. The door started to open and I realized it was Ryou. Oh no. I had no idea what to say.

"What are you still doing here Haruhi?" he asked.

"I was just… Uhh… well I was with Hikaru but he just left."

"Yeah Tamaki is outside talking to him. Well more like freaking out on him for spending time with his 'daughter', whoever that is."

"Me. I've gotten used to it though. Why did you come here?"

"Tamaki said he left his bag here. I came to get it. He is helping me out on my dad's research now."

"That's great!" I exclaimed happily, and in more of a girly voice since he knows I'm a girl. "It's great to see you guys are getting along!"

"Yes it is." There was a silence while Ryou picked up Tamaki's bag that was on the couch.

"You can stop the act Ryou."

"What act?"

"You can't tell me you aren't one bit surprised that I'm a girl, or did you expect it all along?"

"Do you really want my honest opinion?"

"Of course I just asked you for it."

"I was more shocked than you would ever imagine, yet at the same time, I wasn't disappointed. I mean you were always different, and no offence, but I always thought you were kinda gay from the way you act and how you are always with Tamaki."

"Tamaki and I are just good friends. I don't like him that way."

"You don't?"

"No why does everyone think I do? I like someone else."

"Really? Who's this someone else?"

"Why would I tell you? You can't even admit that you… OH HI ICHIGO!" I shouted waving to the door even though no one was there. I saw Ryou turn around super swiftly. Just as I thought he would. "I knew it."

"You're a joke!" shouted Ryou laughing.

"NO you are!" I playfully pushed him, also laughing.

"No you are!" He playfully pushed me back, but did so with too much and I started to fall back. Ryou tried to catch me but instead ended up just falling on me. It was just like at the café, except this time, to my misfortune, we didn't touch lips. "We got to stop ending up like this," he said chuckled. I was speechless. I just kept staring into his pure blue eyes, and he stared into my big brown eyes. "You know," he started to say in a quiet, slow voice, "You have very pretty eyes." I saw him start to lean in. He's going to kiss me. I closed my eyes and waited, but then I heard the door creak open and he sat up. I looked over to who opened the door and I realized it was Tamaki. "Tamaki this isn't what it…"

"I don't want to hear it," he said in a upset voice. He started to walk slightly closer.

Ryou stood up and walked closer to Tamaki. "Look it was my fault, I…"

"I don't what you to take the blame for what Haruhi did."

I started to stand up and say, "Tamaki! We were just joking around and he fell on me. It was all an accident."

"Yeah sure it was. I know that Ryou would never do anything like that! He likes Ichigo!"

"Tamaki!" Ryou shouted, "That's enough! You are way too over protective of her! YOU AREN'T HER FATHER!"

"THEN WHAT AM I?"

Ryou started to calm down. "You're in love with her. Aren't you?" What? There was no way he could be. Tamaki only thought of me as a daughter. He can't love me, but when I looked over at Tamaki, his face was bright red. "Admit now Tamaki. I know you don't want to, and I know you are probably mad at me but…"

Tamaki held up his hand and smiled, but it wasn't a usual smile of his. It was very small. "I'm not mad at you Ryou. No. I don't love Haruhi." Tamaki looked right at me. "That's the truth if you wanted it. So you can tell everyone they are wrong. There is absolutely nothing going on between us too!" Tamaki came up to me and put his arm around me. "Besides! I can't date my own daughter!" He then smiled his huge idiot smile. "Well I'm going to walk home! I live right by the school basically! Ok let's go! BYE DAUGHTER OF MINE!" Tamaki grabbed Ryou's hand and ran out.

That wasn't weird. I didn't think that Tamaki would get embarrassed that he doesn't love me. I mean he knows I don't feel the same way. Oh well. I better get going to. I started to run to catch up to the two.

* * *

Hikaru's POV

I have no idea why Hikaru is making me wear a full suit to an ice cream parlor. I mean he was wearing the same thing though, but he dyed his hair the same color as mine. He wanted to see if Berry could figure out which one of us was who. I sure hope I'm not getting dragged as a third wheel. I did realize one thing though. We passed the ice cream parlor blocks ago. I bet he set me up on a blind date. Oh great. We're probably going to some fancy restaurant… well maybe it isn't too bad. Haruhi could be the blind date for all I know!

* * *

Berry's POV

I was standing in the fancy restaurant that Kaoru told me to go to with Mint. Wow this place was super fancy "Tell me again why I have to look like this?" she asked, "It really isn't my style." I had put her into a pretty blue dress that stopped right before her knee, and had a dark blue waist band. Plus I took her hair out of the buns and gave her hair a natural wave, and then put her hair in pigtails. Her hair is a lot longer than I though. I also made her wear High Heels, because she is barely taller Hunny, which makes her very short. I was wearing the exact same dress, but mine was white and had a pink waist band. I also had worn pink flats, that way Mint wouldn't look too short compared to me. I had a pink head band with a white bunny on it in my hair.

"You look great Mint. You really need to be more daring with the way you dress. I mean you have a great body and if you showed off your legs you would have tons of guys all over you. Trust me those huge puffy ones are not in style. Oh and please be nice. Hikaru doesn't even know that you are the one he's going on the date with."

"WAIT THIS DATE IS WITH HIKARU?"

"You promised you'd stay no matter what, plus remember the deal. If you don't do it you have to work my shift at the café."

Mint made a sigh. "Fine. Hikaru is going to have a fit."

"No he isn't!" I grabbed both her hands. "You look totally hot, and the fact that you are usually a bitch isn't going to change that!"

"Thank you I guess."

"Okay not one of my best pep talks, but Kaoru already told me Hikaru can't say no to a girl that looks super cute. You need to be more confident! I mean on stage you are always in the spotlight. Just be yourself and be nice! Trust me, there have been tons of guys that already passed by checking us out. Three of them even tried to get your numbers! YOU ARE MINT AIZAWA AND YOU CAN DO ANYTHING! Oh my god they are here."

* * *

Mint's POV

Berry ran up to Kaoru, who picked her up and spun her around.

"No fair how did you know it was me?" he asked.

"You came in with a smile," she said.

"Yeah this sure is a fancy ice cream parlor," said Hikaru. "So where is my date?" I decided to make a run for it. I ran right passed Berry though and she grabbed my wrist and pulled me back next to her. Just my stupid luck.

"Here she is!"

"I don't even know her," Hikaru said. "I'm not going to complain though cuz you are pretty hot."

I blushed at the comment that he gave. "Thanks Hikaru," I said, still blushing.

"Wait a minute… I know that voice. Mint? Is that you?"

"Yeah. Berry set me up on this blind date."

"Ok let's find us a table!" shouted Berry all cheerfully. I smiled at Hikaru, and he smiled back, but I had a hard time figuring out whether it was real or not. Oh well. Real or not, at least I will have fun tonight.


	11. New Host Club Couple

Chapter Title: The New Host Club Couple

* * *

Ichigo's POV

I was walking to Ouran. The school wasn't too far away from my house believe it or not. I was starting to pass by the big giant mansion. I pass it everyday as I walk to school. I wonder who actually lives there. I would guess that they would go to Ouran. Just then I saw a tall blond with violet eyes come up to the gate. It was Tamaki. He looked so cute in his Ouran uniform. "Hey Tamaki! Ready for school?"

"You bet-cha!" He shouted with a smile. "It's going to be a great day! Especially after the Host Club when I get to go to the café!"

"What do you mean? Are you stopping by the café?"

"Oh Ryou didn't tell you? I'm going to be helping him with the mew project research."

"WHAT YOU MEAN YOU KNOW I'M A FREAK?" I asked… err… yelled. I could feel my tail and ears pop out. "OH NO MY CAT EARS AND TAIL JUST POPPED OUT!" Thank god it was only me and him, still I was so embarrassed.

"You're not a freak. I find that really cool. You guys risk your lives for us everyday." My ears and tail went away. Awww he's so sweet. I think I'm in love! I wonder if he likes me back! I really hope he does. "That reminds me." Tamaki opened the gate, walked out, closed the gate, and started walking to school with me. "I need to ask you a question."

"What is it?"

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well it's just I find you prettier and a lot more real than all the other girls. Plus recently I have found myself falling for you."

I looked up at him. "Really? No I don't. I've been single for almost 6 months. My ex boyfriend is studying in England. I think his studying should have just ended though. My feelings for him really don't exist anymore."

"Well that's good. So, should we go on a date first, or should we just make it official."

"Let's just count this as our first date!" I shouted excitedly! Wow I didn't expect to get a boyfriend so fast!

* * *

Tamaki's POV

I felt so bad about what I was doing, but I had to do it for Haruhi to like me. This so wrong. I'm basically using Ichigo to make Haruhi jealous. Of course Ichigo could possibly head to Ryou though. We walked hand in hand into the gates of Ouran. I took a quick glance to my left and saw Kyoya talking to Haruhi, both about to look this way. I quickly pulled Ichigo in and gave her a kiss on the lips.

* * *

Haruhi's POV

I couldn't believe my eyes! Tamaki and Ichigo? "Oh my god Kyoya I think I'm going crazy!" I said.

"Nope it's happening, and I'm just as shocked as you are," said Kyoya calmly, writing in his black note book. Yeah I can really tell your shocked. "You must be overjoyed."

"WHY THE HELL WOULD I BE OVER JOYED? ICHIGO IS RUNING MY LIFE AGAIN! THAT STUPID SLUT!"

"You do realize you are shouting that really loud and they can probably hear every word you say."

"No they can't. They are too busy to care."

"It's funny. I would think you would be happy to have them together. That makes you one step closer to Ryou."

"Maybe I should just tell Ryou I'm a mew."

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Ugh stop writing in that note book please!" Kyoya closed it and pushed up his glasses. "Thank you. Why not?"

"Well what are you going to say? I'm Haruhi the cross dressing mew?"

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you about the mall thingy! You see Tamaki took me to the mall to go to that nice restaurant, but when we were done, Tamaki wanted to see the gold fish. So we go to the pet store and see none other than Kaoru and Berry on a date. So Tamaki starts talking to them to help me escape. So I run at top speed, but I was looking behind me to see no one was following me. Well I end up running full speed into Ryou, who's iced coffee spilled all over my pretty pink dress that wasn't really that pretty anyway."

"Well I can see why everyone thinks you and Tamaki think that you two have something going on, and that includes our customers. You two are evenly idiotic."

"It's not my fault! I'm just so tired of Ichigo going after my ex boyfriends!"

"Ummm Haruhi…"

"WHAT IS IT?" I yelled right at him, but I calmed down right after. "I'm sorry Kyoya sempai. What do you want to tell me?"

"It's just that, you said you didn't want Ichigo taking your ex boyfriend again, which is weird because the way I see it, Tamaki and you never dated." I stood there frozen. Did I really say that? "I still don't get why you let Ichigo and Masaya's relationship get in the way with you and Ichigo's friendship. I mean you and Ichigo never did anything without each other."

"Were you looking at my personal stuff again?" What was with this guy? Always knowing about my past life.

"You really need to be careful about what you post on Facebook. Also, I did talk to Ichigo who told me the whole story. It sounds like your fault."

"WHAT! IT WAS NOT!"

"Who would have thought that you could be such a jerk?"

"I think the word you meant to use was bitch."

"Yep that was the word I was thinking, but I was sparing your feelings."

"Oh gee, thanks," I said sarcastically.

"Don't mention it," He said ignoring my sarcasm, as he always does.

"You know what I don't get," I started to say while watching Ichigo and Tamaki go in the school. "Ichigo isn't the girl that he would probably go after."

"Actually if you think about it, Ichigo is a commoner, and Tamaki is amazed with the culture of commoners. Plus I heard he got a job at his cousin's café and is working there now. On the weekdays he is going to be helping out with research, but on the weekends, he's going to be working as a waiter."

"Is that why him and Ryou are getting along so well?"

"Possibly, but I could care less about that. What I'm curious about is the research. From what I hear from people who know Ryou, which there isn't really many, say that all Ryou does is work on that research all day and night. They don't even know what the research in. He's very quiet about it and only let's the people he trusts in on it."

"Are you saying you think Ryou trusts Tamaki?"

"I guess so."

"I though Ryou had an IQ of over 180."

"Trust me he does, but remember Tamaki is really smart though too. Ryou is my only competition when it comes to being number 1 in class, and now with Masaya here, it will probably be even harder. Masaya and I are really good friends though, so I don't have to really worry about him. I've actually considered making him a host."

"Really?"

"Yes. Masaya has a way to charm all the girls at Ouran kinda like Tamaki does. Of course the final decision is up to Tamaki though."

"You know what I don't get Kyoya? In my opinion I think you could easily overthrow Tamaki as King. You being Vice President doesn't really make sense. Isn't by definition Vice President just the guy who fills in for the President."

"Tamaki and I have talked about this many times. I told him since he was the founder, I didn't want anything to do with the presidential spot. I rather be vice anyway. It means I'm less likely to get blamed for any screw ups I make." What a surprise. There was always something for Kyoya sempai to gain.

The rest of the day I really dreaded. The twins could tell I did. During lunch, I usually just eat in the class room all alone, but today they decided to eat with me. "Hey Haruhi," said Kaoru sitting on the right side of me, as Hikaru sat on the left. "You really have been a downer today."

"Yeah! I don't see why because life is great!" yelled Hikaru, in a more cheerful version of himself.

"Okay who put sugar in your cereal Hikaru?" I asked, and then looked right at Kaoru.

"It wasn't me," said Kaoru, "Hikaru is just so happy because he got kissed on the cheek by Mint."

"So that's why you texted me."

"She was so hot!" shouted Hikaru with hearts in his eyes.

"It must have been a blind date because I don't think anyone would agree to go on a date with… oh crap that's right."

"So why have you been avoiding Tono recently?" asked Hikaru, now kinda back to normal. "I mean he called your name every time he saw you in the hall, and right before lunch you gave him an evil glare that scared him."

"Ichigo had trouble getting Tamaki out of his emo corner," said Kaoru with a smile.

I was getting angry now. I said, "Ichigo this, Ichigo that. I'm tired of it! I'M TIRED OF IT! I HATE THAT BITCH! SHE THINKS SHE'S SO MUCH BETTER THAN ME AND IS ALWAYS GOING AFTER MY EX BOYFRIENDS! AND WHO WOULD NAME A KID ICHIGO! MAYBE THAT'S WHY SHE LOOKS LIKE A STRAWBERRY!"

"Are you okay Haruhi?" asked someone. I looked at the doorway of the class room and saw Masaya. Oh great, now I'm pissed and embarrassed. Thank god it was only Masaya, who will forget it in a couple seconds. "I heard yelling and I figured it was from you." Masaya came up and sat at the table in front of us. "You need to be more careful. Not everyone knows you're a girl."

"Hey aren't you that new kid?" asked Hikaru.

"Yeah but actually you used to go here," said Kaoru. "I remember seeing you around. You were always with Kyoya."

"Well he is my cousin," said Masaya.

"WHAT?" I shouted surprised, "YOUR COUSIN IS KYOYA? HE DIDN'T TELL ME THAT IN THE CAR!"

"Yeah my mom is his dad's sister. If it wasn't for Uncle Yoshio, there is no way my mom would have gotten to be Suoh's family lawyer."

"Back to what I was saying," Kaoru stated, "How do you know Haruhi?"

"Oh I'm her ex boyfriend!" he said with a smile.

"Oh so you're the reason why she hates Ichigo so much," said Hikaru.

"What?" I asked, "No he isn't. Ichigo caused it to happen."

"Well I was kinda at fault with that one though," Masaya replied still smiling.

"You sure do smile a lot," said Hikaru.

"Is that all you can do?" asked Kaoru.

"I think you have the potential of a host. What do you think Haruhi?"

"Well it depends," I said, "How many girls have said you were cute, dreamy, or in other words complemented you since you started yesterday?"

"I wasn't really counting but a lot."

"How many times did you complement the girls?" asked Hikaru.

"Oh please Hikaru," I started to answer, "He probably over did it on complements." Masaya chuckled.

"He's perfect!" shouted the twins in union.

"You could be the Perfect Type!" shouted Kaoru.

Masaya chuckled and said, "I don't know guys."

"No way Kaoru," stated Hikaru. "He would be the Generous type."

"Whatever Hikaru," Kaoru told Hikaru. "We'll talk about it with Tamaki. So what do you say?"

"Well I was thinking about joining kendo," stated Masaya.

"That's okay," I said. "Kendo is always before school here. Thank god because Mori's favorite hobby is Kendo. I guess that makes four people that want you in the club."

"We just need Tamaki's opinion," said Hikaru.

"Isn't he Ichigo's new boyfriend?" asked Masaya.

"No I don't think so."

"Yep he is," said Kaoru. "I saw them holding hands in the halls, but I guess that doesn't mean anything."

"DIDN'T YOU TWO LISTEN TO A SINGLE WORD I WAS YELLING?" I yelled at the twins. "I SAW THE TWO KISSING IN THE FRONT OF THE SCHOOL WITH KYOYA!"

"Why were they kissing with Kyoya?" asked Hikaru. "It sounds wrong."

"UGH NO THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT I TOLD YOU I WAS PISSED OFF BECAUSE SHE KEEPS GOING AFTER MY EX BOYFRIENDS!"

"Since when was Kyoya and Tamaki your ex boyfriend?" asked Kaoru

"I WASN'T TALKING ABOUT KYOYA I WAS TALKING ABOUT TAMAKI!"

"Again you never went out with Tamaki."

"WELL JUST… oh wait… never mind."

"Somebody is jealous!" shouted Hikaru.

"I AM NOT!"

"Hey guys," said Masaya. "Why don't we go? Lunch is about over."

"This is there classroom Masaya."

"Well they need to throw out there trash, right?"

"Aw damn it," the twins said in unison. "Bye Haruhi." Then they mercifully left with Masaya, but before Masaya left, he winked at me. Thank you Masaya. He's always there to save my butt. I so hope Masaya gets in the club.


	12. He's Back

Chapter Title: He's Back

* * *

Ryou's POV

I was currently sitting at a seat at the café. The day I have gone though has been horrible. I couldn't stand all the rumors I was hearing, even though I knew they weren't rumors. All this about Tamaki dating Ichigo, could it be that he liked her? Or was he just using her. No Tamaki could never do something like that, but I know for a fact that he couldn't be feeling towards her for her. It isn't possible. I've seen the way he looks at Haruhi. If he's going to use Ichigo, I'm just going to have to make Tamaki break up with her. I have to date Haruhi. No I can't do that to her. She's the only host club member I really can stand to be with, but I guess it's fair if Tamaki is using Ichigo, isn't it?

"Hard day?" asked some girls voice. I looked up from where I was sitting and saw that Zakuro was in her café uniform.

"You could say that. You are so lucky you have graduated school, and then Pudding is lucky cuz she's like 8."

"She's 14 now."

"She is?"

"You bet I am!" shouted Pudding who jumped out of no where and frightened me. I literally jumped in the air. "I just find acting my age completely inane, plus my enthusiastic temperament make my talents more noteworthy to our customers." I love how she used all those big words and still sounded like a five year old. I keep forgetting how smart she really is.

"I have the best boyfriend in the world!" shouted Berry as she walked in the café with her uniform on, along with Mint who seemed happy. "Kaoru and I made it official!"

"Can we please stop talking about how everyone's relationship status is taken?"

Just then Lettuce walked in. "Kyoya still is ignoring me," she said kind upset when she walked. I smiled a bit because I wasn't the only one with problems. Then my smiled dropped because I knew Kyoya liked Lettuce.

"I'm sorry Lettuce," said Mint. Weird. She sounded like she cared. "I'm just so happy to be here! I just wanna start working in this wonderful life." Great I guess Mint and Hikaru are dating.

"At least you two aren't taken," I said to Pudding and Zakuro. "It makes my pain easier to live with.

"Actually I'm dating this rich guy!" yelled Pudding. "We've been dating for a month now! He's seventeen years old!"

"What that's older than me!" I had trouble imagining her with a seventeen year old guy like me. Of course I just turned seventeen not too long ago.

"Yeah I met him in the park and we got to play with his bunny! Plus he's rich and goes to that big school you go to Ryou!"

"Oh I think I know who you are talking about now." I never would have thought that Hunny had a girlfriend.

"He doesn't even mind that I'm three years younger than him." Pudding then happily walked away.

"Please tell me you aren't you aren't dating Mori."

"No," Zakuro said while chuckling. "I know who he is though. He's a member of the Ouran High School Host Club. Sometimes you seem to forget I was a student there. Well only for my last year of school. Mori was always my favorite host. My favorite hobby was trying to get him to talk. I think he was just stunned that a model would share so much interest in a tall handsome guy who carries Hunny on his back."

"Now I know why you had less modeling things after you finished school. Ugh where's Ichigo? If I find out that she's at the host club I'm cutting her paycheck in half."

"She walked in a long time ago." Zakuro pointed over to the corner where she was obviously talking to Tamaki on the phone.

"ICHIGO GET TO WORK!" Ichigo stuck her tongue out at me. "I better go down and work on the research before my cousin takes over. If I knew Tamaki would have ended up dating Ichigo, I would have never told him about the mew project." Zakuro was the one and only person that knew I had feelings for Ichigo, though I knew that Haruhi thought I did. I started to walk downstairs but Zakuro grabbed my shoulder.

"I think Keiichiro is downstairs working on it, plus I know from your face you have pulled three all-nighters. Go take an hour nap."

"Fine." I said. I was tired. I walked upstairs and did what Zakuro told me to.

* * *

Haruhi's POV

It's upsetting that Masaya couldn't come today. Tamaki said if he passes the test he can be in the club. I have no idea what he means by 'test' since I know none of us had to take one. Club activities were over, and Tamaki and I were the only ones still here. "Hey Tamaki," I started to say.

"Yes Haruhi?" he asked curiously.

"Umm… it's nothing. Forget it."

"I want to hear what you want to say."

"No you don't. Trust me."

"Is this about Ichigo?"

"Yes it is. Look Tamaki, I don't mind if you date her because you guys make a cute couple." Wow I'm a huge liar and I'm managing it with a smile on my face. "Ichigo is basically the kind of girl you don't wanna date."

"Really, because I see a lot of you in Ichigo."

"There's a reason for that Tamaki."

"What's that?"

"Ichigo and I used to be best friends."

Tamaki's face looked shocked. Completely shocked. "There's no way you could have been. You guys hate each other so much."

"If you want to know the whole story you are going to have ask Ichigo, Masaya or Kyoya because they are the only people that know the story, and I'm sure I'm not going to tell you."

* * *

Tamaki's POV

As watched Haruhi walk out, I could see pure hatred in her eyes, something I never had seen in her eyes before. One thing for sure. I needed to know the story. I knew Haruhi won't tell anyone, and she was probably the one that told Kyoya, so I shouldn't go to him either. I can't go to Ichigo because she's part of it. I'd have to go to Masaya tomorrow.

As of right now, I better get to the café. My limo is already waiting outside. I walked outside and saw that Haruhi was still there. "I want to ask you two more questions," I said. "Why did you tell Kyoya and not me? And what other secrets does Kyoya know about you?"

Haruhi hesitated at the question. "I didn't tell Kyoya," she said. "Ichigo did, and there are no secrets that Kyoya knows that you don't know already."

"Haruhi I know he knows something you are hiding from."

"I don't have to tell you sempai!" shouted Haruhi.

"I want to know what you told him!" I yelled, trying to stay calm though.

"I DIDN'T TELL HIM HE FIGURED IT OUT!"

That's when I realized what she was talking about. "He knows that you love Ryou, doesn't he?"

Haruhi was even more hesitant. "Yes. He does."

"That's not all is it. Haruhi I have known you long enough to know when you are hiding things."

"I got to go Tamaki. I hope it works out between you and Ichigo." Then Haruhi started to walk towards her house. I just got in my limo. I wasn't going to get much more from her. When I got to the café I saw Ichigo outside. I got out of the car and gave her a hug, as the guilt gnawed at my heart.

"Hey Ichigo!" I said. "Your shift over?"

"Yep. Everyone at the café is here today so Ryou said I could go. Bye Tamaki!" She and I waved goodbye and I went in the café. I went downstairs to the research and saw Ryou.

"Hey Ryou I'm ready," I said with a huge smile. I was so excited!

"Just do whatever you have to do. Just some guidelines."

"Yes Ryou?"

"One, if you find anything urgent, you tell either me or Keiichiro, who is our cook. You can find him in our kitchen."

"Got it!"

"Two, if you find out anything about either Mew Toxic or Mew Butterfly, you tell us."

I crossed my fingers behind my back. "Got it!"

"Oh and three, stay away from Ichigo."

"Go… wait what?" Just then Ryou pinned me against the wall. Man he was strong. "What's going on Ryou?"

"I don't want Ichigo getting hurt. I don't want this being some lame way to be getting to Haruhi, because if it is, I'll make you wish you were never born. Neither of the girls would be happy if it was. So I guess you can say it's rule number three. Got it?"

"Got it," I said nervously.

Ryou took his hands off me and said, "I'm sorry, I just wanted to get my message across."

"It's okay. I understand." After that he left and I went to go do my research.

* * *

Ryou's POV

I went upstairs. Great Tamaki is going to think I'm in love with Ichigo, which I am, but then I wouldn't be able to put my plan into action. When I got up I noticed a familiar face sitting at table 7. It was Haruhi. She had the exstentions in her hair, and was wearing a grey and pink plaid shirt and blue skinny jeans. I went and sat down with her. "Hey Haruhi!" I said, "You getting anything?"

"I'm done eating already. I'm just relaxing now."

"That's good. Hey do you want a tour of the kitchen?"

"Sure I think that would be cool." I got up and took her hand while she stood up. I held it until we got back to the kitchen. "Wow it sure is nice in…"

I grabbed her by the waist and looked right in her eyes and said, "I love you Haruhi." Just then guilt filled the whole room. Why did I tell her that? I meant to say like but I got nervous.

"I love you too Ryou," she said with a huge smile.

"Oh… really?"

"Yes. I have for a really long time too."

"You know, the Ouran dance is coming up," I said as normal as a could, "Would you like to go with me?"

"But what about the fact that I'm…"

"Your allowed to bring people from other schools. If people ask you can be Haruhi's cousin Luna."

"Why Luna?"

"I don't know it was the first name that came to my head. So what do you say?"

"Of course I'll go." I saw her smile and my heart sank. "I got to go. Bye." She waved at me and I waved back. Then she left the kitchen.

"I can't believe you just did that," said a female voice. I turned around and saw Zakuro.

"Look I really don't have a choice," I said. "Plus I didn't know she liked me."

"That's no excuse. That girl is going to get hurt because of you. I mean if you were going to do it you shouldn't have told her you loved her."

"I got nervous Zakuro."

"Yeah but now she confessed to you. I hope you are able to get yourself out of this." Zakuro then walked away. My life is doomed.

"RYOU!" shouted Tamaki's voice, and he ran in. "I have some news I need to run you by. IT'S URGENT!"

"What is it Tamaki?"

"It's about Deep Blue."

"What?" I asked shocked. "Deep Blue is dead."

"No he isn't. It isn't possible from what is in the research. It's as if he split himself in half and now he's growing inside another human. It's like he knew that he would be defeated."

"Where did you find the research?"

"I was reading some of your translations. Your dad had notes in several different languages, probably if anyone found the notes it would be harder to translate. One of the notes that was in Chinese was translated wrong." My Chinese was never all that well. "Which means one of two things. One is that the aliens are fighting with him, which is unlikely since they all think that he is dead. The next is, some how Deep Blue is reaching whoever Mew Toxic is. For that to be possible, the person Deep Blue is in must have a close relation to her or someone she knows. I'm sorry, but would it be okay if I knew who Deep Blue was before? I would like to ask more questions."

"I'll call him and tell him it's important." I took out my cell and dialed Masaya's number. "Hey are you any where around the café?"

"I'm in the café right now. I just entered."

"Come in the kitchen. There is important business that you need to know." I hung up my phone. "He's already here. He should walk in any minute now." Masaya then walked in. "Tamaki ask whatever questions you need to. Would you like me to stay? Or would you rather me leave."

"I'll talk to him alone. Go relax or something," He said. I nodded my head and let those two alone. I couldn't believe this. Who would Deep Blue be keeping his spirit in? This isn't good. If Tamaki is right, I know the girls won't take this easy, especially Ichigo.


	13. Finally Answered

Chapter 13: Finally Answered

Tamaki's POV

"Masaya," I said. "So you were Deep Blue?" Masaya nodded his head. "I have questions that only you can answer. From the research I have collected and retranslated, I found a mistake in a paper written in Chinese. It was originally translated as 'Deep Blue has ability to take spirit in any one person's body' but the actual translation is 'Deep Blue has ability to take spirit in two people's bodies'"

Masaya looked shocked and said, "Your kidding."

"Sadly I'm not. I only have one question. Did you know that Deep Blue was inside of you?"

"Not until he showed his true self. I did have this creature created by him, called The Blue Knight, but he would never make the mistake again."

"Yes you are right. Hey I have an unrelated question too! Is that okay?"

"Sure of course it is." Wow he sure does smile a lot. He could be a host! The perfect generous type!

"Okay! Would you like to be a host?" That wasn't really the actually the question I was going to ask him, but he did have host club material. Plus I don't need to know the story between Ichigo and Haruhi.

"Wow tons of people have been saying I should be!"

"And tons of people asked me to make you a host, and now I'm agreeing. Starting today, you are a host!"

"You mean tomorrow?" asked Masaya with a smile.

"What ever, today sounded so much better. You're type will be the perfect generous type! Of course, you need to pass a test before I can officially let you be a host. Tomorrow when a host, we are going to see how many girls request a sit with you. If you get over 20, then your in. Notice though, the average amount of guests though is 10 a day, unless your me. My record is 29 people making me the highest, then Kyoya's record is only 14, making him the lowest requested, but the girls that request him are wild and would never turn on him. We secretly gave Haruhi the test, and she had exactly 20 on her first day. Actually though she had an advantage! So what do you say Masaya?"

"I'd love to try it. Hopefully I can live up to you, even though I know I could never do it."

"Then it's settled! If you pass the test, a host you shall be, if fail the challenge, then… Ummm… something that rhymes with be and isn't good to see… OH WAIT THAT WORKS!" I jumped in the air out of excitement.

"Now I've got a question too. You don't really like Ichigo, do you?"

Oh crap! How can he read my mind? Is it a power Deep Blue left behind… oh that's right Deep Blue couldn't read minds. "Well…"

"It's okay. I'm not going to tell her, I just wanted to say that these two girl can get hurt by it. I feel like Ryou is doing the same to Haruhi."

"Wait what do you mean?"

"Didn't you see Haruhi? She just left as I was arriving and she told me that Ryou told her she loved her."

"WHAT?" How could he do such a thing? I know he doesn't like her, and he should have never told her he loved her. "HARUHI LOVES HIM BACK! NO! HE LOVES ICHIGO! I KNOW HE DOES! HOW COULD HE LIE ABOUT SOMETHING SO SERIOUS?" I started to leave the kitchen angrily but Masaya grabbed my shirt.

"Look if you get Ryou to break up with Haruhi she's going to be crushed," he said. "Plus after she finds out everything was for Ichigo, who knows what she will do. Also, some place inside Ichigo, she still cares about Haruhi, and she would hate it if Ryou and you did something like that to them. Haruhi I truly believe though will never forgive Ichigo though, but that's off topic. I agree with you completely. Even though telling Ryou he 'loves' her is completely wrong, you can't just tell him to stay away from her, because then Haruhi will be mad at you too."

"Haruhi would be mad if I didn't say anything."

"That too. I think it's best if you don't let anyone know you know. Obviously no one is really going to know it's 'Haruhi and Ryou' dating. Haruhi will probably put exstentions in her hair for the Ouran Dance, say she's from a different school, and go under some different name. I mean what's the…"

"Haruhi is the orange mew." Masaya looked at me with total shock. OH NO! WHY DID I SAY THAT? HARUHI IS GOING TO KILL ME!

"WHAT? WHY HAVEN'T YOU TOLD…!"

"Haruhi wants to work alone."

"Well why did you listen to her? Haruhi always says she wants to work alone! She doesn't actually mean it! I've known Haruhi forever. Since we were little kids."

"But Haruhi says you guys met when you moved from Ouran."

"It's a lie. We just say that so we don't have to explain everything. Ever since her mom died, she's hasn't been able to admit that she is afraid."

"Afraid of what?"

"She isn't afraid of much, but the things she is are huge."

"All I know of is the thunder, and that is the worst I've ever seen fear over something."

"Another fear of hers is her past. She hates to talk about it. Here's something you won't believe. Her worse fear is she is terrified of being alone."

My eyes got wide. "But Haruhi is always alone."

"When I say alone, I don't mean like by yourself externally. I mean internally. She is scared of the thought that one day, everyone close and important to her could betray her. I thinks that's why she's so close to you. She feels like she can trust you. After Ichigo and her stopped talking, she kinda went though a depression, and I knew she was scared. She felt like she had no best friend to talk to anymore. She started to pick on students at school even more than before, and she got a name for herself there. They called her 'The Walking Devil', which was actually a very appropriate name for her. When her and Ichigo were friends, they were the popular girls. Ichigo was always nice to others, but Haruhi was mean to anyone that was in her way. After the fight between her and Ichigo, Haruhi lost all her friends to Ichigo. Ichigo got everyone in the school to turn on Haruhi, besides me. I broke up with Ichigo after the fight got out of hand." Everything he told me about Haruhi, I couldn't believe. Haruhi used to be mean? No. It isn't possible. Of course, Haruhi has said before, she does like to move forward and not look back. "You need to tell Ryou she's a mew Tamaki."

"I can't," I said. "I know it would be best for her, but… as the girl I love I can't betray her choice. She is going to have to figure out it's best herself."

"You are the best friend that Haruhi could ever have. If you take away all the romantic stuff between you and her, and the father thing to cover up your love for her, your relationship is very similar of how Ichigo and Haruhi's was. They were always looking out for each other. Always there for each other."

"What was the fight about Masaya?"

"It was about me. I had been dating Haruhi for a long time, but then when I found out I was supposed to be protecting Ichigo, my love slowly transferred to her. I feel horrible about it everyday, considering I really don't love Ichigo that much anymore because of the fight and the things I've seen these two do. One good thing though that came out of what Ichigo did, whether she knows it or not, is that she is the reason why Haruhi is a host."

I looked at him confused. "What? But how?"

"Who do you think put the gum in her hair? Ichigo did. If it wasn't for that, Haruhi would have never been mistaken for a boy, and she never would have been a host."

"What's the worst thing that happened in the fight?"

"Well there is a lot. There was the time Ichigo switched Haruhi's hair dye, and her hair turned a very ugly puke green. Oh and on the class camping trip when Haruhi put a poisonous snake in Ichigo's sleeping bag. Then there was the time when Ichigo put food poisoning in Haruhi's lunch. Haruhi then hacked the school computer and made Ichigo almost fail middle school, but the worst of them all I guess was when Ichigo got everyone in school to start calling Haruhi the school's official hoe bag."

"What? Just this over one stupid person, no offence."

"No I agree with you."

"I mean they took this fight too far. I mean sure a small cat fight I can live with, but they not only hurt each other, but they probably damaged each other forever with wounds that cannot be healed. Plus they pulled the ones they loved closest into it."

"That's the only reason why Haruhi entered Ouran. To get away from Ichigo. So there's another good outcome. I can't imagine what Haruhi felt when she saw Ichigo on her first day."

"What about Ichigo? She was really the person taken as a victim of something she can't control. I never imagined Haruhi being so harsh."

"Yes I agree Haruhi was the main reason for the start of the fight, but Ichigo took it way too far. Haruhi gave up after that. She lost all her friends, except me. By the time we thought Deep Blue was dead, Ichigo ruled the school, but she was kind to everyone, except Haruhi. I broke up with her two weeks later. Haruhi and I stayed close, but Ichigo and I barely speak to each other anymore. Haruhi has always had kindness in her heart, but she didn't know how to show her feelings after her mom died. I was the only one that it seemed like she could be herself around. Then Ouran came, when Haruhi suddenly stopped calling and texting me when I was in England. I hoped nothing bad happened to her. It wasn't until last week when she called me on the phone, when I knew that Ouran had showed her how to show her kindness. It was all thanks to you, my cousin, the twins, Hunny, and Mori, but mostly it was you Tamaki."

"Now you're going to get me to start crying," I said, trying not too, still keeping a smile on my face. "I'm going to have to tell Ichigo about what I have done, but I'll wait until after tomorrow night's dance."

"Sounds like a plan to me."

"I like you a lot Masaya. I really hope that you can pass the test."

"I hope so too."

Berry's POV

I was over at Kaoru's house right now watching movies in his GIANT living room on his 92 INCH TV! You're probably thinking we would watch horror movies, but wrong. We are watching the movie My Dog Skip. I've never seen the movie, though my mom kept trying to force me before she died. Kaoru likes it, so maybe I will too I thought. I love it so far.

Kaoru was lying on the couch, and I was using his chest as a pillow, still facing the TV. This movie was so good, but I started to cry when the dog died. "Are you okay Honey Bunny?" That was my nickname, since I 'love' bunnies so much.

"That is so sad. The dog died!" I turned towards Kaoru's chest and started to cry more. Kaoru put his arm around my waist and his hand on my head.

"It's okay Berry," he said, turning off the TV. "It's just a movie. It's okay to cry. Hikaru cries every time he watches it. See look up at the stair case." I looked to my left and saw Hikaru crying from the stairs.

"I'm not crying! I'm just sobbing, which is completely different than crying." shouted Hikaru as he sadly went upstairs. We both laughed, me still having tears in my eyes, but not crying anymore. I felt my eyes getting heavy. Then I fell asleep.

Kaoru's POV

I patted Berry's head as she fell asleep. Her face was in the same spot as it was when she started to cry. Her arms were wrapped around mine, and my left arm was wrapped around her as I kept my right hand on her head. I always felt like I was protected around her. I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. It was Hikaru. "Are you ready for bed Kaoru?" asked Hikaru.

"Not now Hikaru," I said. Getting up, while trying not to wake up. I looked at the time. It was ten PM. Berry needs to be home at Midnight her dad said.

"I'm worried about you Kaoru."

"Why is that?"

"I don't trust Berry. There's something I don't like about her. She seems too perfect."

"Well what's wrong with that?"

"I just think you are rushing things too fast. You just met her on Thursday. Plus…"

"I love her Hikaru."

There was a long silence before Hikaru managed to push me to the floor. "NO! You can't love her. What about us?"

"What do you mean?"

"If you have a girlfriend then our brotherly love for…"

"Is that all you care about right now?" I asked while standing up. "The host club? What about…"

"At times Kaoru, I feel as if…"

"What's going on here?" I heard a voice say, and our huge window we had broke into a million pieces. There was a weird black and grey animal in our living room, and it was huge. It grabbed both me and Hikaru and jumped out the window. "Nice going." I looked up and I saw the green alien floating in mid air. What? The aliens stopped attacking a long time ago. What was he doing here? "So you two are the Hitachiin brothers? I know of you two. Kaoru is one of the biggest mew supporters in Tokyo, and Hikaru is the lowest. So far I like Hikaru the best."

"I'M CERTAINLY NOT A FAN OF YOU EITHER!" Hikaru shouted. "WHO ARE YOU?"

"My name is Kish. An alien hired by Mew Toxic to end your life."

"What do you mean?"

"Mew Toxic knows who the orange mew is, and I know who the other mews are. Well she came up with the idea, take down the people closest to the mews. So I think I'm going to kill you both."

"LET GO OF US!" I shouted.

Berry's POV

I started to wake up and I realized Kaoru wasn't here. I sat up and saw the window was broken. OH NO! I quickly transformed as a mew and jumped down from the window. Thank god neither saw me.

"Hey you!" I shouted. Everyone looked at me. From Kaoru's kinda star struck face, I knew that he didn't know who I was. I wasn't so sure about Hikaru though, since he was frowning. "Leave these poor boys alone. What do you want from them?"

"That's for me to know and for you to not. Well I actually have to get going so…" He turned to the giant raccoon thing. "Don't go easy." He teleported away. The raccoon started shaking the boys. Wow this is going to be easy. I just pointed my weapon and attacked and the raccoon was normal.

The boys came up to me. "Thank you," Kaoru said. "We couldn't be more grateful." Then he turned to Hikaru. "I'm going to check on Berry." I waited until Kaoru was around the corner to say something to Hikaru.

"You better get up there," Hikaru said.

"How did you…"

"I don't trust you Berry. Remember that. If anything happens to my brother, I'll make you pay. I can't tell Kaoru though. After all you are the only thing he seems to care about." He started to leave.

"That's not true."

"Just get back upstairs."

Thank god mews can jump high. I quickly jumped up and untransformed. I then ran on the couch and made sure it looked like I was sleeping.

Kaoru's POV

"You see Hikaru," I said as we both arrived upstairs. "She's sleeping quietly. Should I wake her up and tell her?"

"No," said Hikaru. "Let her sleep. I'm going to bed. Don't bother talking to me tomorrow, cuz I'm not talking to you."

"Why not Hikaru? What's wrong with you?"

Hikaru continued to walk upstairs and said, "I said I'm not talking to you. The only time I'm going to talk to you is during the club, and that's because I don't want to upset the other girls. You wouldn't wanna upset anyone close to you right." Then Hikaru disappeared. What does he mean? We don't think of our customers being close to us. They really only see us during our brotherly love. Oh well. I guess I should take Berry home now.


	14. Jealousy

Chapter 14: Jealousy

Haruhi's POV

I hated getting ready for school. It was such a pain. I was ready early though. That's a good thing. I guess I have time to make myself some breakfast. I decided to make myself some scrambled eggs. As soon as I was done making them, I heard a knock on the door. I got up to see who it was.

"Hey Haruhi," Tamaki said. "May I come in?"

"Sure I guess," I said. "You want some breakfast?"

"No Thank you," said Tamaki as he sat down at the table with me while I ate. He had a dress cover that was now hanging on the hook by my door, It obviously had a dress in it. It was probably for Ichigo. After all, he probably bought it for the dance.

"So is that dress for Ichigo?" I asked, with no interest at all.

"I actually bought it for you."

"Why?"

"Well it was Orange and when I saw it I knew you would love it. Don't look at it until you go to the dance!"

"Okay but it had to be expensive."

"Only 500,000 yen."

"That's not an only that's a lot! Where did you see this dress?"

"Online about a month ago!"

"Why were you looking at dresses online?"

"Because of my sister."

"You don't have a sister sempai. Were you looking to buy me a dress? If so then you should know I already have one. I just need to get the stains out."

"You can't wear a dress like that to a dance as fancy as this Haruhi."

"Then why don't you buy one for Ichigo, or does she have more class than I do?"

"Ryou bought her one for this fancy dinner thing at the café that was a couple months ago, and it was fancy enough I told her."

"Then let Ryou buy me one." Then I realized he had no idea that Ryou and I were dating. "I need to tell you something sempai."

"I already know you and Ryou are dating, and I can bet you that he isn't going to buy you one."

"I'd leave if I were you," I said, kinda angry.

"Your right. I'm walking Ichigo to school. You can come along if you want. I mean she lives only three houses down from you."

"Just go."

"No I won't! I don't believe that friends that were so close could separate over one guy! Masaya told me everything!"

"I said go."

"AS YOUR FATHER I COMMAND…!"

"Leave her alone Tamaki," said a voice. I looked behind Tamaki and I saw Ryou. For once I'm happy I forgot to lock the door. Thank god he's here to bust me out of here. "She's my girlfriend, let me walk her. Just one question, what are you doing here Tamaki?"

"I bought a dress for Haruhi online about a month ago for the dance."

"How did you know that she was going as a girl to the dance?"

"I didn't I was hoping that she did though. What are you doing here?"

"Well she is my girlfriend. I think I'm allowed to be here." I smiled at the thought of it. "Let's go Haruhi." He held out his hand to me and I took it.

"Fine I'll walk Ichigo!" Tamaki shouted as I left with him.

"Ichigo already left," said Ryou and we started to walk towards school.

"Hey Ryou," I started say, "How did you know Ichigo wasn't home?"

"I stopped by to give her a paycheck."

"Oh that's good." I always though Ryou had feelings for Ichigo, but now seeing that smile on his face, I can see that I have nothing to worry about. Tonight is going to be great.

Berry's POV

I can't believe everything I went though last night. Thank god Kaoru didn't find out who I was, but even worse, Hikaru did. Now he doesn't trust me. I really hope he doesn't tell Kaoru. I entered our class room, I saw Kaoru, but Hikaru was sitting next to him, just glaring at me. The only empty seat was next to Haruhi. Oh well. He's nice.

"Hello Haruhi," I said sitting next to him.

"Hello Berry. Why aren't you sitting next to Kaoru?"

"Hikaru doesn't really like me, but I understand."

"You can't let that get in your way."

"I'm not one to get angry." Haruhi then stood up. Great I bore him to death. I saw him walk over to Hikaru.

"There's something wrong with your chair Hikaru."

"What is it?"

He pushed him out of the chair and Hikaru fell on the floor. "There was a big idiot in it. Sit here Berry."

"Oh no I…"

Kaoru cut me off. "Hikaru doesn't mind." I could tell from Hikaru's face he was pissed off. I didn't want to upset Hikaru.

"No I can't. Hikaru was there first, and he has known you longest."

"Just sit there," Hikaru said. "We aren't talking to each other."

"Why? You two are best friends."

"Ha could have fooled me."

"Ignore Hikaru," Kaoru told me to do.

"No! He's your brother Kaoru!"

"Please Berry. Just sit down."

I knew arguing with him wouldn't do any good. I sat down and whispered, "sorry Hikaru." He ignored me though.

Lettuce's POV

Okay. You can do this Lettuce. You are strong and can do anything! You are a mew which actually means you can do anything. Just walk into the class room and give it to him. NO I CAN'T DO IT! THERE'S NO WAY KYOYA DOESN'T HAVE A DATE FOR THE DANCE. Oh well I have to try. You can walk right in there. I stood there just in front of the doorway of his class.

"Lettuce I need to ask you something!" I heard someone yell and someone put there hands on my shoulders. I was so startled I jumped. I turned around and saw Kyoya.

"Kyoya! I need to ask you something too!"

"You first!"

"No you."

"NO YOU!" we both shouted at the same time. "Okay me, no you."

"We aren't getting anywhere are we," said Kyoya chuckling. "On the count of three. One, two… I can't do! I know I'll write it to you." He took out his black book and started to write in it. Great. He's probably too afraid to turn me down in words. He started to hand it too my but then he crumpled it up and threw it to his left, and hit Tamaki on the head. Great now Tamaki is going to be freaking out all day.

"Can you go to the dance with me?" we both asked at the same time.

"It's about time," Tamaki said. "I was starting to think I was going to have to send those secret admirer letters like I did with Hikaru and Mint.

"Tamaki can you please leave?" asked Kyoya. Tamaki left, of course having millions of girls follow him. "So meet you there?"

"It's a date." Kyoya smiled and went in his classroom.

"Hey Lettuce," Ichigo said while approaching me. She had a bouquet of roses, probably for Tamaki. "Is that smile for what I think it is? DOES THIS MEAN THAT YOU ARE NOW MRS. LETTUCE OOTORI?"

"No it just means I'm one step closer!" I smiled at her as she went in the class room.

Tamaki's POV

Kyoya came into our class room and sat right next to me. "I didn't want to, but I've been hearing all these rumors about you and Ichigo. I'm pretty sure that you don't like Ichigo at all. Why are you pretending to like her?"

It was only a matter of time until Kyoya figured out. He finds out everything. "Look I don't have much of a choice. There is only one way to get Haruhi to like me the way I like her. I would do anything to protect Haruhi. She's obsessed with Ryou. I just want her to love me. I would do anything for it to be. I love her more than anything in the world."

"You know, Haruhi won't be happy if you knew this was the only reason why you are dating Ichigo. No matter what it looks like, Haruhi has told me she still kinda cares about her. Oh and Ichigo isn't an idiot either. She is going to wonder why you two don't hang out like Kaoru and Berry do. I think we should change the subject though."

"Same. Do you find it weird about all the secrets Haruhi has?"

"I was about to bring that up myself. It is weird. I mean it would seem to me that she liked boys clothes better growing up, but now I find out that she was one of the best dressed kids at her school when they had dress down days. Then the huge fight between Ichigo and her. I didn't trust Ichigo very much from what she gave me so I called Masaya to get the full story and you would not believe how shocked I was. Then the fact she was a mew freaked me out the most."

"You know she's a mew?" I actually asked pretty calmly, considering I wanted to shout so loud that the world would go deaf.

"I figured it out."

"How would you figure something out like that?"

"Okay I didn't figure it out, but I was the one that picked her up at Disney and I saw her while she was transforming back into herself."

"From what Masaya told me, Haruhi is scared of her past, but I don't think she has enough money to hide her personal records, nor would she go that far."

"That's exactly what I thought. Someone hid them without telling her they did, and I know exactly who it was."

"Who was it?"

"It was Masaya. He was the first person that was told about the exam for Ouran. He knew that Haruhi didn't want her past to be brought up, so he hid all her records. Plus unlike Haruhi, he had the expenses to pay to keep them hidden. I always thought Haruhi was very secretive, but I had to stick to the records I was allowed to be shown. It wasn't until Haruhi told me her and Masaya used to date when I realized that there isn't anyway in possible way that Masaya wouldn't make sure that Haruhi's records were hidden."

"But how would he know her records would be brought up?"

"Three reasons. One was because your father isn't going to just let some maniac join Ouran."

"That's true."

"Plus I've known Masaya since the day he was born. He already knew that I would try to bring up the records when she came, considering she was an honor student."

"How do you know Masaya?"

"Well he is the same age as me, used to go to Ouran, and my cousin."

"Really? I always thought he was Mori's cousin."

"Why is that?"

"Well he's a pretty good kendo player, and he looks more like Mori than you."

"He looks nothing like Mori!"

"With the black hair and the non vampire skin."

"I have black hair."

"Yeah but your skin is totally pale."

"Ummm… Tamaki…"

"Your right. Sorry. What's the last reason?"

"The last reason is simply just because he cares. He loves everything he meets, but he tends to love animals more than humans. He's a total environmentalist."

"Wow he is really going to pass that host club test. He seems like a people pleaser."

"He is."

"WE SHOULD SET HIM UP WITH RENGE!" IT WOULD BE SO PERFECT IF THEY WERE TOGETHER!

"No way I don't hate Masaya!"

"Come on Renge is single and is obsessed with you, but strangely doesn't mind if you date Lettuce."

"That's because she like Haruhi now, remember."

"Doesn't she know that Haruhi is dating… someone." I couldn't even say his name.

"You mean Ryou?"

"NO I DON'T MEAN RYOU but yes. Just think about how Renge would be if she dated Masaya!

"Eviler."

"Is Eviler a word?"

"Yes it is."


	15. Trust

Chapter 15: Trust

Tamaki's POV

I wonder where everyone is. Usually there are tons of girls around me right now. Sure it was nice to be relaxed, but no one at all. "Hey Kyoya!" I called to him as he was writing in his black book. When he heard me he closed it and came over to me.

"What is it Tamaki?" He asked kinda annoyed.

"Okay why does everyone sound annoyed when I ask a question?"

"Because the answer is usually obvious, as is the question. You want to know why there are no girls here."

"Yes I do! Did classes run late?

Are all the girls on the dance committee? Oh wait we're rich, we don't have a dance committee."

"All the girls are here."

"Here as in, at school."

"No here as in, right over there with Masaya."

I turned around from the couch I was sitting on and saw that Masaya must have had over 30 people. "Hey Kyoya. You don't think he beat my record, do you?"

"Tamaki your record is no way near the amount of people he is getting."

"I have no customers now though!"

"Which leaves you time to talk to Haruhi more, who only has 3."

"I can't talk to her with the girls around."

"Sorry Tamaki, I have a customer to take care of."

"Am I the only one without a customer?" I asked, then I realized that his customer was Lettuce. As Lettuce was walking up here I shouted, "HEY THAT DOESN'T COUNT SHE'S YOUR DATE TO THE DANCE! WHY AREN'T YOU AT WORK?"

"Ryou gave me the day off," said Lettuce. "Apparently I'm the hardest working employee."

"YOU KNOW I HAVE TO WADE HAND AND FOOT ON PEOPLE THERE PLUS I'M NOT EVEN GETTING PAID!"

"Tamaki," Kyoya started to say, "You're his rich cousin, why would you get paid?"

"BECAUSE I DO RESEARCH!"

"Research for what?"

"Ummm… well…"

"Top secret research," Lettuce said, saving my butt. "It's mostly for competition with the café, though we don't have much. Oh and Tamaki, you aren't a waiter so if you…"

"On the weekends I am, and I'm dreading this weekend."

"You know Kyoya, maybe I should just keep Tamaki company, before he goes into his emo corner again."

"What emo corner?" What was she talking about? "That's my corner of woe not my emo corner. My emo corner is at Haruhi's house.

"Go right ahead Lettuce," Kyoya said.

Kyoya's POV

I saw that Haruhi was alone right now, so I decided that I would talk to her. "Masaya has a total of 47 customers," I told her.

"Oh wow. Tamaki was probably having a heart attack by how little customers he got." We looked over to Tamaki and Lettuce. Lettuce was talking to Tamaki and Tamaki was just crying the whole time. "They make a cute couple."

"You better be kidding."

"Of course I'm kidding. Hey where's you sister? It isn't like her to miss host club meetings. I haven't seen her in a while."

"She told me she's been catching up on homework, but Ami usually slacks off when it comes to stuff like that. Who knows what she's up to? She's probably planning a big surprise for you since apparently she is in love with you."

"When did she say that?"

"Two weeks ago. She said she was going to confess her undying love for you."

"Now I feel guilty."

"Don't. I think she's over it. You are her favorite host. You know who else we haven't seen?"

"Who?"

"Renge, she really hasn't been to a meeting for a week either."

"That's not a bad thing though." We both chuckled.

"Haruhi, do you trust Ryou?"

"Of course. Why?"

"Oh I was just wondering. I mean he seems so mysterious."

"I think someone cares about me," she said with a snooty smile on her face.

"Now where did you get that idea," I said sarcastically. "Of course I care about you. Your like a little sister, and I just don't think that you and Ryou are a good match."

"Don't get involved Kyoya. I already have a host club dad, I don't need a host club sister." Haruhi chuckled at the thought, and so did I. "I have to admit though, you did look good in that black dress you wore on that day when…"

"Let's not relive the past now. There was a reason why I came over here. Did you know that someone paid to have your private records hidden?"

"What? No I didn't."

"I remember looking you up when I first found out about an honor student coming. I found out you were a girl and your age. That's usually normal for people like you, but when I saw how many friends you had on Facebook and then how big the fight was between you and Ichigo, I would think some more things would be in there. It didn't even list your parents' name or the names of the schools you went to. It didn't list your address. It would cost a lot of money to hide your records, and I would thank Masaya for it. He knew me when you were going to this school, so he hid them knowing this."

"That is like Masaya. Always looking after people. That's why I never did once blame him for the fight caused by Ichigo and me." Haruhi just said the one thing I have been trying to get her to say in the last couple days.

"Hey Haruhi! You do realize what you just said, right?"

"What?"

"You said that the fight was caused by you and Ichigo."

"What's your point?"

"It's a point I've been trying to make you realize for a while. You still care about Ichigo."

Haruhi looked shocked. "Where did you get that stupid idea?"

"Well ever since Ichigo arrived last week, all you have been saying is that you hated her because of the fight, but correct me if I'm wrong, you never actually blamed it on her. I mean you said it was her fault, but you never actually said it was caused by her. Just a couple seconds ago, you just said that you both caused it. That means it isn't completely her fault either, it's also yours, and you know it is."

Haruhi was silent. I just kept my smirk on. "Your evil Kyoya," she said. "I thought you never did anything without a gain."

I still kept my smirk on. In a way there was a gain, Haruhi admitting what she has done was a gain for her, and in a way, I guess it was kinda like a gain for me. It's more abstract than it seems. "Well, maybe you're the exception." I didn't really know how to put my gain in words, so I just told her that. Plus she seemed happy.

"I've been caught. To tell you the truth, I've always known that the fight was both of our faults. It always seems easier to blame it on someone else though. Of course you wouldn't know that."

"What are you talking about? Ami and I were quite devils when we were younger, of course we were no way near as bad as what Hikaru and Kaoru probably were. Actually when you think about it, no one could be that bad." Haruhi chuckled slightly. "Be honest with me Haruhi, if you had the chance to be friends with Ichigo, would you?"

"I don't know. Maybe. It depends on the situation I guess."

"What do you mean?"

"If something happened to her that I could relate to, then yes. If it's really just her apologizing to me, probably not. It's not that I just want to sound rude, but I just wouldn't feel like I could trust her if she didn't know how it felt to be kinda like me."

NO ONE'S POV

Kish was in his lair on the brand new cell phone that Mew Toxic had taught him how to use talking to Mew Toxic herself. Kish was the only person that knew who she really was. She was the only person that he trusted now, and they were engaged for marriage.

"Listen Kish," Mew Toxic said into the phone, "Are you sure you get the plan completely?"

"Yes I get it," he said.

"Good. I want you to be in the music room at exactly 9:00. That's when the plan is in action. Make sure the rope is there, and bring your dagger, just in case no one cooperates."

"Look I told you I don't want to kill them or anything."

"Of course I don't either, but anyone in that room at that moment is going to be locked in there with him. I'll make sure I'm in the room too, but I'll try my best to keep hidden."

"How will you get in the school?"

"I have a connection. Don't worry. I'll be in there. You've seen my human self. I'll be there."

"What about deep blue? Do you know when he will be awakening yet?"

"No I don't but hopefully soon. I've given his body enough mew aqua."

"Wait so you know whose body he's in?"

"Yep. It wasn't that hard to figure out. He's really close to a friend of mine. I barely am ever able to contact him though, because I can only contact him when he's sleeping. He doesn't live too far either."

"What about that white mew? I don't know who she is, and neither do you."

"She's weak compared to Haruhi and Ichigo. There is one thing though, if we can show Haruhi that Ichigo is a mew, she won't fight with her."

"What do you mean?"

"They are rivals. They fought over some guy named Masaya. He's cute but…"

Kish clutched his phone tightly. He hated that name and that guy. "Don't ever say that."

"That's right, I forgot. You were in love with Ichigo. Don't worry I would never date him. I've known him for a while so no matter how cute he is I wouldn't date him. You saying you love her more than me?"

"Of course not. I'm just surprised that you told me that her and him are completely over."

"He's a student at Ouran, and he doesn't seem interested in anyone really. Haruhi and Ichigo are unlikely to be in the room together, unless Ryou and Tamaki drag them into the room together, which they would never do."

"What people do we need in the room, besides the obvious?"

"No one really, but people who can't be in the room are Masaya Aoyoma and Kyoya Ootori."

"Why not them?"

"They are the most powerful people at the school. They could get me kicked out of the school in a minute. If they are in there then there is nothing we can do about it though. Kyoya is way worse than Masaya though, since he is only Kyoya's cousin. Kyoya is good friends with Suoh and could easily get me kicked out of school."

"But you told me Tamaki wouldn't do it."

"He wouldn't if Kyoya didn't ask him to."

"Hey, I've seen your human self only three times, and I don't even know your real name."

"You will find out in time, but don't worry about it now. Back to the plan. It's preferred if none of the mews would be in the room when the attack happens. I'll try my best to keep Kyoya out. We can't kill the boy we capture though."

"Why not?"

"Because he has information we need."

Hikaru's POV

Host club was now over. Everyone had gone home, and I was walking out with Mint. "Don't you find it stupid that Tamaki made us those love notes?" I asked her. "I knew it was his right away. His handwriting is also cursive, and you hated writing in cursive. Plus I could never hear you saying 'IM IN LOVE LOVE!'.

"Your right it isn't me, plus if I wanted to ask someone to the dance, I would wait for the guy to tell me face to face."

"Really? So even though this letter wasn't really for you, you wouldn't mind if I met you there and we called it a date, would you."

"I'd actually really like that Hikaru."

Tamaki's POV

"What do you mean you aren't going to the dance?" I asked over the phone. Ichigo had called me as soon as I had gotten home.

"I mean exactly what I said," she said. "I put on the dress and then realized I didn't want to go. It isn't worth it. I'm sure you and Haruhi will have fun though."

"You heard what I said to Kyoya didn't you." Guilt filled up with me. She didn't answer me over the phone. "I'm sorry Ichigo. When I first did it, I didn't realize what I was doing, my head was full of selfish things and…"

"It's okay Tamaki. I understand. Sometimes when you love someone, you do crazy things." Then she hung up. I put my phone down and filled with guilt. This night is going to suck.

Ryou's POV

I was putting my suit on right now. It was really nice too. It cost me a lot of money. I couldn't believe I was doing all for Ichigo. It was wrong, but it was worth it for her. You know thinking back, it's kinda funny. I remember Haruhi coming into the café with Ichigo when she was our only employee. Haruhi actually helped around the café. I think I even spoke to her a couple times. I know she helped Keiichiro bake sometimes. After work, Haruhi and her would go to that old tree house in the park. Thinking back even longer, I remember them going up there when I first moved here seven years ago too. I think it was right after Zakuro joined the group I stopped seeing her come around. They never went in that tree house again. I also forget that I went to school with Masaya for two years before he went to Haruhi and Ichigo's school. We really didn't know each other though, but I remember Haruhi and him hanging out. It's weird what you forget.

It's weird how everyone at this café, besides Zakuro, is dating a host club member. Zakuro blushes whenever I bring up Mori though, and Zakuro had told me she's going to work for the dance. I better get there early. She always has some words of advice to tell me.


End file.
